


A Couple of Badasses

by deansiris



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Case Fic, Character Death, Dean Winchester Being Dean Winchester, Denial of Feelings, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Reader is a Doctor, Slow Burn, Story within a Story, Triggers, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2019-07-14 17:13:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 26,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16044938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansiris/pseuds/deansiris
Summary: You're a doctor doing your thing like everyday when two problems just arrived at your hospital asking around about your patients.Warning: the story has fluff, feelings, crack, bad flirting (on dean's side, reader's good), smut (adjacent), and angst, all in one. I.e perfect recipe for disaster.takes place in canon universe.(I'm bad at summaries and I don't really want to give away the plot but trust me this is worth a read)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if I got some medical things wrong, I just googled most of the stuff and some of what I've seen on Grey's heh.  
> Happy Reading!  
> And if you could take a moment and leave a feedback, that would be so awesome of you!  
> *flashback/flashforward in italics*

It was almost an ordinary day for you. Almost. You were the attending on call for last night so you hadn’t exactly slept much. It was 9 AM now and your shift was technically over but you didn’t really feel like leaving. The reasons were multiple, first that the hospital was pretty much what your life revolved around anymore and second, there were now 15 patients admitted in the course of last month, in a coma induced by god knows what.   
_Two days ago.  
“Hey, so get this,” Sam called out to his brother, eyes fixed on the laptop screen. Dean walked over to sit across from him on the map table muttering a ‘what’ to Sam. “15 people of the same town went into a coma within the past month. Cause still unknown by the doctors. It’s a two day drive from here. Could be our thing.” He said looking over his laptop towards Dean. The older Winchester didn’t seem really convinced that this could be a case.   
“Sounds like a medical thing to me Sammy, not a supernatural thing.” He said before taking a swig from his already half empty beer.   
“Won’t hurt to check it out. Besides it’s not like we have any bigger fish to fry right now.” Sam reasoned and well, Dean ultimately agreed on checking the thing out. _  
“There are some officers here asking around. I don’t know who to take them to.” An intern informed you while you waited on some labs near the reception. You asked her where they were and she pointed towards two men in formal suits sitting on one of the benches in the waiting area. You told her that you would take care of them and that she could leave for other work she might have.  
You walked over to the two men as they noticed you come towards them and pushed themselves up from their seats. You stood before them and gave them a small smile before they took out their IDs and flashed them to you. “Officer Bachman and Turner. Health Department.” The taller of them introduced and stuck his hand out for you. “And you would be?”  
“Doctor (y/f/n) (y/l/n), Head of Neuro.” You shook his hand and then the shorter one’s, well, shorter of the two. He was still considerably taller than you. “What is this about, Officers?”   
“Uh, well, we heard about the coma patient’s count in the town and well, the department was concerned.” The shorter one, Officer Turner answered.  
“That’s a first.” You muttered surprisingly.   
“What is?” Officer Bachman speculated.  
“Department showing concern.” You raised your eyebrow and the Officers exchanged a smile. “Anyway, come with me please.”  
You walked towards the neuro department from the waiting area and the men followed. “So, what all can you tell us about them?” one of them questioned.  
“A total of fifteen people have been admitted here in the past month as they suddenly went into a coma. All of them are men but in different age groups with not a lot in common except for the fact that they belong to this town. Two of them were transferred here from medical centres outside the town as they weren’t in town when they became sick but were brought here later.” You shoved your hands into the pockets of your coat as you turned to face them, standing outside one of the many patient rooms.  
“And how are they?”   
“Stable. For now.” You answered.  
“And what do you think caused this? I mean it doesn’t really sound natural to me.” Officer Bachman added.  
You sighed, “As far as I can tell, nothing. I mean everything in their body seems fine. I’ve ordered every damn test I could think of and yet there’s no possible neurological damage in any of them that I can peg responsible for the situation.”  
The men exchanged a look with each other, the meaning of which you couldn’t quite understand. They asked you if they could see the patients and you agreed. You took them to each of them, all in the same condition. As you and the men walked out the room of the last patient on the list, the two of them let out a sigh seeing that they couldn’t find anything either, supernaturally speaking. No sulphur, no emf, no weird markings, nothing.   
“Well, let us know if you notice anything weird.” Officer Turner handed you his card. You had a glance at it as you tilted your head a little, his words repeating in your head.   
“What do you mean weird?” you raised your eyebrow. Both of them looked at each other before the taller one turned to you, “Uh you know; anything out of the ordinary. Anything that doesn’t really fit right...” he shrugged.  
“You mean _apart_ from the sudden coma plague in town?” you addressed. They hesitantly nodded with their lips forming a thin line. You took a glance around to see if there was anyone around; it made the two of them exchange a look. “Well there is something you might want to see then.”   
They followed you to the scans lab but before you entered, you saw there was another doctor already in there. She was a friend so when she noticed you she pushed herself up from her seat in front of the monitor with a smile and greeted you with a hi. You returned the smile and the greeting. “Wait, what are you doing here? Isn’t your shift supposed to be over like 3 hours ago? You’ve been here whole night.” she fretted.   
You gave her a light shrug, “Yeah well, I thought I’ll stay here for a while more.” You saw that she was looking at something behind you and suddenly it crossed your mind that you weren’t alone. “Oh sorry, I forgot to introduce. This is Officer Turner and Officer Bachman from the Health Department. They’re here about the coma patients. Officers, this is Dr. O’Connell. She’s a fetal attending here.” You introduced as they shook each other’s hands.   
You turned to her for a brief moment, asked her if you could use the lab for a while and she left short after. You settled yourself in the chair and started pulling up some scans on the screens while the two of them perched over your shoulder before the taller one’s phone went off. He excused himself from the room while the other remained in his place. “They’ll take a minute to load.” You informed him so he settled in the seat next to you.  
“So, you’ve been here all night?” he said while you waited for the scans.   
“Uh, yeah.” You rubbed your forehead.   
“Why? I mean I’m sure there are other doctors here. And your family must’ve been waiting.”   
“Well Officer-” “Dean, you can call me Dean.” He smirked.  
You gave him a little smile before continuing, “Right, _Dean_ , if I’m being honest, I prefer being here more than at home.” Your lips formed a tight smile.  
“This job of yours, doesn’t it ever get boring?”   
“Not really. I mean saving lives is kinda badass if you ask me.” A smirk formed on your face.  
“Okay _that_ , I agree.” He grinned.  
Your eyes darted towards the monitor, “And they’re up.” You told and instantly both of your eyes were focused on them.  
“Okay so, this is the latest scan I did of the first patient’s brain who was admitted here. You see this area in here?” you pointed to the interior commissure part which had significantly more coloured dos and lines than other areas of the brain. He hummed for you to continue. “The colour represent electrical activity in the brain.” You turned in your seat a little to face him, “You see, normally when a person goes into a coma, sometimes we say to their family that the person is in a deep sleep, possibly dreaming, to make them feel better, but in reality a person in a coma is unable to dream at all. But in these patients there is intense activity in the brain, especially in the interior commissure area of the brain. It’s the part that majorly controls our dreams. So, in their case it seems like they are, in fact, dreaming.”  
“But they’re not supposed to?”  
You shook your head in a no. “Also, their dopamine and serotonin levels are pretty high for a person in a coma. Seems like whatever they’re dreaming, they’re really happy.”   
“That does sound weird.” He admitted as his partner came back, tucking the phone back in his jacket pocket. Dean rose up from his chair and you did the same, “Well, Thank you Dr. (y/l/n) for everything. I’ll contact you if something else comes up.” He gave you a smile before both of them turned to leave but Dean stopped in his tracks and turned back, “Oh and Dr. (y/l/n)?”   
“Yeah?”  
“You might want to go home and get some sleep. Even badass people need sleep, just saying.” He raised his hands with a smirk on his face.  
A smile creeped up on your face, “Sure, Officer Tur-” he raised his finger for you to correct yourself. “Dean.” You finished. He winked at you and then they both left the lab with his partner looking clearly uncomfortable.  
“Dude, you really had to flirt with her too?” Sam questioned his brother as they walked the halls of the hospital.  
“What? I wasn’t flirting.” Dean retorted to which Sam only rolled his eyes with a ‘yeah right’. “Anyway, I got to hand it to you because this might actually be our kind of thing.” Dean added.  
“What did you find out?”  
“Apparently our coma people are dreaming about their greatest hits or something when medically, they shouldn’t be dreaming at all.” He explained.  
Sam frowned at the information, “Well then we better start investigating. Where do you think we start?”  
“We could question the family members; see if they noticed anything weird before.” The older Winchester suggested.   
Sam nodded, “Alright, so you do that and I’ll head back to the motel and dig into some files, see if there’s something we’re missing.”   
Dean hummed in agreement as he fished out his keys and threw them for him to catch."And hey Sammy?" Dean called.  
"yeah?"  
"Admit it that you don't want me flirting with her because you're jealous." he gave Sam his shit eating grin.  
Sam rolled his eyes and left without answering and Dean remained there to question the people who were there in the hospital with their loved ones.  
A couple of hours passed and Dean hadn’t gotten anything useful from the people there. Between the people, he also kept an eye out for a specific doctor he had been talking to earlier, he didn’t quite know why. But unfortunately for him, he didn’t see you once while he was interrogating the family members. Done with the last of people there, he was finally walking out the hospital when his phone started ringing, flashing Sam’s name.  
“Find anything?” The younger brother asked as soon as Dean attended the call.   
“A useless pile of nothing. You?”  
“Uh actually yeah.” Sam answered, “So turns out that all those men affected belonged to the eight founding families of the town, all the way back to the roots. No man outside these families was affected. But get this, there’s one family from the eight from which no man was affected. And we’ve already met one of the members of that family.”  
“Who?”  
“Dr. (y/f/n) (y/l/n).” There was stiffness in Sam’s voice.  
Dean dragged his hand across his face in frustration, “Son of a bitch.”


	2. Chapter 2

Dean was frustrated; she must have something to do with this if every man was harmed in the founding families except her family. “Sammy, I gotta go.” He muttered hastily and hung up the phone before listening to the other side.  
“Okay. Wait, no, hold up...Dean...” Sam yelled in the phone before realising Dean had hung up. He dialled his phone again he didn’t pick up, he put his phone on silent, Sam supposed. He huffed and rubbed his forehead.   
Dean ran back in the hospital and to the help desk, asking the person there for Dr.(y/l/n).  
“I’m sorry but she left a while ago.” The lady on the desk informed him.  
“Um, Okay then, can you give me her address? It’s important.” He said, flashing his ID to the lady.  
She instantly scribbled down the address on a piece of paper and handed it to him, “Here. She lives just across the hospital so you can even walk there if you’d like.” She said with a smile. He grabbed the paper and thanked her before leaving the hospital and to the address. It took him not more than five minutes to find the right house.   
The house was nice, kind of like the one Dean would sometimes imagine having a family in. But this was not the time to think of that. He rang the doorbell twice before a voice inside the house called out, “Coming!” The door opened a second later to the sight of a confused and seemingly tired you. “Dean?” you muttered, your voice was slightly hoarse, you were definitely sleeping.   
“Can I come in?” his tone had seriousness. You looked around the house for a second and then let him in. He looked around the house, fidgeting with the piece of paper in his hand before he tucked it away and spoke, “Nice place.” He commented.  
“Thanks.” You tucked a stray strand of hair behind your ear. “Is everything alright, Officer?”  
“You tell me.” He raised his eyebrows at you. “You see, the men in the hospital, they all belong to the founding families of this town, but there’s one family who didn’t have to face any loss of their members like that. You know which?”  
You shifted your footing, arms crossed over your chest, “I’m sorry Officer but are you implying something here?”  
“Shouldn’t I be? All the founding families are facing a loss except yours. No man in your family’s in a coma. I’m sure that can’t be a coincidence.” He accused.  
You shook your head, “Right. You’re right.” You answered as you stepped forward. “One thing though,” you raised a finger, “if you would’ve done just a little more of your homework, you would’ve known the reason why. But never mind, I’ll tell you why no men in my family is in a coma. It’s because there _are_ no men in this family. The last of the men, my brother and my dad, died in a car accident two years ago along with my mom. I’m the only one left of this family.”   
Dean’s eyes suddenly went wide as he stuttered over his words in embarrassment. He ran a hand through his hair, “Shit, I’m-”  
You cut him off before he could apologize, “Please leave.”  
“I didn’t-”  
“Leave.” You snapped as you held the door open with your hand. He hesitantly stepped outside and tried to apologize again but you had closed the door before he could.   
He huffed out a quite ‘damn it’ and pulled out his cellphone to dial Sam but before he could do that, he saw the Impala pull up in front of him with Sam driving it. He plopped himself in the passenger then glared at Sam as Sam had his eyes fixed on him. Sam knew what might’ve happened, his looks said that clearly.  
“Why did you have to give me half ass information?” he hissed at Sam.  
“Why’d you have to hang up so fast before listening correctly.” He sassed back. Dean rolled his eyes at him. “What happened in there?”  
“Man she probably hates me now.” He sighed.   
“Yeah well, I would too.” Sam added.   
“Dude, not helping!” Dean told off. Sam just shrugged with a small chuckle and drove off.  
They spent the rest of their day in the motel researching. After a couple of hours of going through the files, Sam finally came across something. His eyes went wide as he read into the file he had open on his computer. “Hey Dean, check this out.” He called out. Dean rose from his bed and hovered behind Sam to take a look at whatever he had found. “I can’t believe I missed this before.”  
“Missed what?”  
“There’s one man still that is fine till now and belongs to a founding family. His name is Jackson White. He’s married to Alice Maxwell, one of the founding family’s members making him a member of the family too.”   
“Well maybe it’s only blood thing, so being married into the family doesn’t count.” Dean suggested.  
“I don’t think so; there are ‘married into’ people in the list of coma patients. Except him. But for some reason, whoever is doing this exempted him.” Sam reasoned.  
Dean rubbed his forehead and sighed, “Alright then, we’ll check the lucky guy out tomorrow morning. Right now I’m gonna hit the sack.” With that he plopped on to the bed and pulled the pillow over his head.   
He was tossing around, trying to sleep but somehow his mind kept wandering back to you. He felt bad for accusing you without knowing the truth and the fact that your family situation was relatable to him made him feel a bit more connected to you. He made his mind that if he got a chance to see you again, he would make sure to apologize to you. And in the middle of the thought, he also remembered the cheeky smile you had on your face in the morning when you talked about how saving lives was badass. That damned smile sparked something in him, something he couldn’t quite understand right now.   
Pretty soon the next day came and the boys were up and ready at Alice Maxwell’s house sometime after noon. Sam rang the doorbell and the door was answered by a sweet lady, seemingly in her late 50s. “What can I help you with?” she asked with a smile. The men flashed their IDs and recited their aliases Officer Turner and Bachman to her. She looked at the ID closely then let them into her house. “I’m Alice’s mother, Margret, you can call me Marge. Would you like some coffee? Or tea perhaps?”She offered.  
“Oh no it’s okay, thank you.” Sam said with a courteous smile. “Uh we were here for your Alice and your son-in-law, so if you could tell us where they are...”   
She sat herself down on one of the chairs around the coffee table before answering, “Oh Dear, I’m afraid they are out of town for a couple of weeks on business matters. But I can take a message if you want.”  
The boys exchanged a look then Dean answered, “No, it’s fine. Thank you anyway.”  
“Oh Okay.” She smiled, “By the way, I was just getting done with lunch, would you like to stay for lunch?”  
Dean quickly opened his mouth as his eyes started sparkling at the mention of food but Sam cut him off before he could say anything, “Thank you for offering but we should get going, right Dean?” he glared at his brother.  
“Oh it won’t take much time. Besides, I insist.” She smiled again and this time Sam couldn’t reject the sweet lady. He nodded in a ‘yes’ and evidently Dean’s face lit up. Marge pushed herself up from her seat as the door bell rang. She turned to the boys before answering the door, “There’s someone else I had invited for lunch, I hope you don’t mind.”  
The boys shrugged lightly and Marge went to answer the door. “Hey, Marge.” The voice came from the doorway and the boys instantly recognised it. Dean turned to Sam with a look of worry on his face. Before he could say anything, Marge appeared from the doorway with you. You had a casserole supported with the both of your hands.   
As soon as you saw the both of them, the smile you had on your face vanished. “I already have some company over for lunch. Hope you don’t mind.” Marge smiled at you as she stepped forward and took the casserole from your hands and set it on the table. “This is (y/n)-” she said gesturing towards you.  
“(y/l/n), yeah we know.” Dean flashed an uncomfortable smile.   
“Officers.” You greeted with not much acknowledgement.  
Marge looked between you three saying you seem to know each other. You answered in an awkward smile and the boys’ faces seem to mirror yours. “Why don’t you get the food prepared and I’ll set the table here?” you suggested to her and she heartily agreed, leaving you alone with the men.  
The pretend smile on your face disappeared as soon as she left. “Hey, about yesterd-” Dean started saying but you raised a finger to his face. “Don’t.” You held which silenced him as you fished out your phone from your pocket.   
“What are you doing?” Sam asked you.  
“Calling 911.” You answered nonchalantly. Panic washed over both their faces as Dean lunged forward to take your phone from your hands but you sidelined on time with a ‘hey!’ escaping your lips.  
“I said I’m sorry. Why are you calling the police on us?” Dean breathed out as Sam mirrored his expressions.  
“Because you guys are no officers.” You whisper yelled at them, not wanting Margret to hear any of the commotion. “That’s right. After you left my home yesterday, I did a little research on you both. I called the health department and they said that didn’t send any Officers down to the town, in fact, the staff wasn’t even aware of the patients until I mentioned. Although, I thought you left the town when I didn’t see you at the hospital in the morning, but now you’re here at Alice’s. I’m supposed to take care of Marge until Alice is back so, what do you even want?” you spoke, a little too fast maybe.  
“Okay, we’ll explain everything; just hold out on the police for a moment, alright?” Sam raised his hands in calming manner.  
You looked between them and then towards the kitchen, considering on their offer. “Fine,” you let out a sigh, “you have two minutes.” You had a feeling you were going to regret this.  
They exchanged looks, talking to each other without words until a sigh left Dean’s mouth and Sam started, “Okay, you’re right, we’re not health officers. But, we’re no bad guys either. We just want to find out what happened to those people and help them get back to the way they were.”  
“Okay...and can I ask _why_ you wanna help a dozen coma patients from a town you’ve never been to before?” your brows knotted in confusion as you crossed your arms over your chest.  
“Because that’s what we do.” Dean answered.  
“So, you mean, you’re doctors?” you were confused again. They exchanged a look again.  
“No, we’re not exactly doctors...” Dean drifted off but Sam decided to chime in, “Look, just bear with me for a minute, but don’t you think there’s something else going on with those people, like something that science can’t explain. I mean, you said yourself that you couldn’t find any medical reason behind their situation.”  
“What are you suggesting?” you lead them on.  
“Look, I know it’s a lot to take in but it’s true. What is happening to them is not natural and we’re here to help. That’s what we do.” Sam explained.  
“Yeah, you see, we hunt things like these, and more, like vampires, werewolves, wendigos.” Dean added for which he earned another glare from his brother.  
You breathed out some air you didn’t realise you were holding as your hands now dropped to your sides. ‘This is nuts.’ was what you _should’ve_ thought but somehow you found yourself being able to wrap your head around all this. You took a second then opened your mouth to say something but before you could, Marge came back from the kitchen saying the lunch was ready.   
This lunch was going to be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave feedback or suggestions below because they are honestly what keep me writing and going, thank you!

You were all sat down around the table, eating your lunch when you noticed the men who looked like they were enjoying their food a lot more than you were. You were half minded playing with your food, suddenly not having an appetite. “(y/n), it’s not nice to play with your food.” Marge scolded you in the loving manner she always did. The woman was basically your second mom, she had seen you grow up and been there at all the highs and lows of you and your family. You raised your head to give her an apologetic smile before you saw a shit eating grin appear on Dean’s face at you getting scolded by Marge. You rolled your eyes at him but his grin just grew wider.  
“So Marge, you talk to Alice today?” you asked, hoping to resolve the silence.  
“Oh, no dear. I did call her in the morning but you know how Jackson is. He doesn’t even let her talk on the phone with her mother in peace.” She shook her head in a disappointed manner.  
You noticed the confused looks on the boys’ faces and decided to fill them in. “We don’t like Jackson very much.” You said, lifting the fork in your hand and pointing it between you and Marge, “He can be a real asshole sometimes but still at the end of the day he seems to care for Alice no matter what.”  
“Yes,” Marge chimed in, “but I’m still upset with him for not letting my daughter have a real wedding.”  
“Marge...” you said, “You know it’s not like that.”  
“What do you mean they didn’t have a real wedding, if I may?” Sam raised an eyebrow.  
“It’s nothing, really. It’s just they didn’t get married the traditional ;founding family way' and went to city hall and signed the papers. They didn’t want a big shiny wedding, they just wanted to get married.” You explained. “And it was both of their choice.” You added, bending the words more towards Marge than the boys.  
The rest of the lunch was quite normal except for the fact that you were sitting across from two men who claimed to hunt vampires for a living, but that was a topic for after lunch without Marge’s presence. Soon after you helped Marge with the clean up, you walked out the door while the men followed close behind. As soon as Marge closed the doors and you were in the driveway you turned to the men for the remaining conversation.   
“Okay so, let’s say you do hunt things like you said. So, what, you think some _thing_ is responsible for all this?”  
“We do.” Dean nodded, “But I do gotta say, you’re taking all this a lot better than most people we’ve seen.”   
“Thanks?” your brows knotted in confusion.   
“And hey, I’d still like to apologize for what happened before...” Dean said; sincerity clear in his tone.  
You gave him a small smile, “It’s alright. Now that I think of it, I may have overreacted a bit.”   
“Oh no, your anger was justified.” He replied as his lips formed a thin line. Before you could have a chance to say anything else, your phone started ringing as you fished it out of your coat. Your smile immediately dropped and a serious frown took its place.  
“What is it? Sam questioned.  
“It’s a 911 from the hospital, I gotta go.” You muttered out loud enough for the both of them to hear as you took on your heals and hurried to the hospital not noticing them follow.  
You picked a pair of gloves from a counter and wore them as you rushed to the ward with your intern standing just outside with a file in her hand. “What happened?” you panted.   
“His stats are weird. I didn’t know what to do.” She answered while she handed you the patient file.  
“What?” you quizzically blurted out. This didn’t make any sense. You took a look at the file but there wasn’t much you could figure out from it. You walked inside to see the patient resting calmly the way you left him. You started checking the readings on the monitors in the room when suddenly he started seizing. You called out for the intern and she was followed by a couple of nurses who helped you straighten the bed and then tilt his body sideways hoping that he could ride it out. The seizure was a big one but fortunately he rode it out and was back to normal. You let out a sigh as your eyes wandered to the patients hand and you could swear you saw his fingers twitch. You thought that it could be because of the seizure but slowly you noticed that he was opening his eyes. You quickly took out your pen light from your coat pocket and checked his eyes for stimuli. His eyes reacted perfectly to the light but as soon as he became a little aware of his surroundings, he started panicking. You thought it must be the shock of finding himself in a hospital so the nurses helped you calm him down, “It’s okay, you’re okay. I’m here to help.” You said in a soothing manner but his panic only seem to grow. He threw his arms and legs around to free himself at all costs.   
“I...” he stammered, his voice horse, “I need...”   
“Don’t try to speak, it’s okay. You need to calm down alright? Then you can tell us what you need, okay? Can you do that for me?” you tried to get the situation under control but he didn’t calm one bit.  
“No, no. I need to go back. I can’t...I can’t... stay. I need to go...” he kept stumbling over his words.  
“Where to do you need to go?” you tried engaging him in a conversation.   
“I... I have to go...” his eyes darted everywhere before they landed on the surgical tray to his left and before you could see it coming, he freed his hand from the nurse’s grasp and grabbed a scalpel from the tray and without wasting a second, jammed it into his neck and pulled it back. The scalpel hit the carotid and he started to bleed profusely. You and the nurses tried to control the bleeding but he kept resisting which made it very difficult for you to help him until he passed out from the blood loss. You quickly tried to get hold of the situation and recover the blood loss but to your dismay, he had already lost too much blood. Before you could think of anything else, he flatlined. Everything happened so fast, you couldn’t think straight.  
“Doctor, you need to call it.” you heard someone say, not exactly sure who. You swallowed as your eyes were fixed down at your feet. You raised your wrist to see the time, “Time of death,” you paused to take a breath, “2:34 pm.” You disposed off the gloves and excused yourself out of the ward in a hurry.  
Dean and Sam were waiting outside the room when they saw the door open and you leaving towards the nearest on call room without as much as a glance towards them. There was something clearly wrong. Dean nodded towards Sam, asking him to see what was wrong there while he followed you to see if you were okay.   
You were sitting on the edge of one of the beds in the on call room when you heard a knock on the door. You wiped your eyes in immediately, not wanting to appear any weaker than you were and composed your posture, “It’s open.” You called out.  
You saw Dean as he popped his head in, taking in the surroundings, then entered while closing the door behind him. “Everything okay?”   
“I lost my patient.” You answered in a low voice but loud enough for him to hear. He sat himself down on the bed next to you and you raised your eyes to look at him.  
“Well, the first rule of badass life-saving jobs is that you can’t save everyone.”   
You shook your head lightly, “No, you don’t understand. I had him, he was awake and he...he just...” your eyes started watering again as the words got caught in your throat. Dean hesitantly pressed his palm on your shoulder in order to calm you. He told you it was okay but you didn’t believe him. “No, it’s not. He killed himself right in front of my eyes and I did nothing. I didn’t stop it. I couldn’t...”   
“Hey, it’s okay. You tried. But it’s not your fault.” He rubbed soothing circles on your arm.  
You wiped your face again and looked into his eyes. This time there was something in your eyes Dean couldn’t help but notice, something intense. Your lips had stopped trembling, you weren’t weak. No. “I want to help. Whoever or whatever is doing this... I wanna help you hunt it.” Ordinarily Dean would’ve said no to that in a heartbeat but somehow he couldn’t say no to you. “Alright.” He nodded sternly.  
You and Dean found Sam and got back to the motel room the boys had been renting. You looked around the place, could’ve been worse, you thought to yourself. You realised that Dean was taking a lot more time to open the lock than usual when a shabby looking man walked over to you and the boys with a set of keys dangling over his finger. Dean who had been trying to open the lock with his key raised his head towards the man.   
“You don’t pay money,” he said, his accent seemed Russian and his English was broken but enough to understand, “I change locks.” He raised the keys. He must be the owner of the motel, you thought.  
“Son of a bitch.” Dean muttered under his breath.   
“What?” his brother questioned.  
“The cards are blocked, I forgot to get new ones so I paid for the room in cash but I don’t think I have anymore left.” He answered in hush tones you could barely make sense of.   
“So what are we gonna do? We’ve got our stuff in there. My computer, Dad’s journal, everything!"  
Dean looked over Sam’s shoulder to make sure the man wasn’t listening and whispered, “Let’s wait him out to leave and then we can pick the lock and get our things.” He suggested but before Sam could answer him they heard your voice.  
“Here.” You said to the man, handing him the cash he needed to give away the keys to you. He instantly handed the keys to Sam and left, waving the bills to his face before shoving them in his pocket.  
“Why did you pay him?” Sam questioned you. You gave him a look and raised your eyebrow.  
“You guys needed your stuff and he wasn’t going to give the keys without the money. What else were you gonna do, pick the lock?”   
“Yes!” they both answered in unison.   
You just looked at them wide eyed not knowing how to react while they turned and opened the door to the room. You entered after them, “I assume you don’t exactly get paid for doing what you do.”  
“Yeah not really.” Sam answered.  
“So,” you crossed your arms in curiousness, “how do you pay your bills and everything?”  
“We commit credit card frauds on the daily and get some cash by hustling pool.” Dean grinned at you.  
“You know...” you sat down at the edge of one of the two beds, “My place is almost empty so you guys can crash there if you want.”   
They both raised their heads, Sam gave you a grateful smile, “Thanks, but it’s okay.”   
“It’s your wish, but I was just saying that I wouldn’t mind. I mean I’m not even there most of the time and it’s too big of a house for me alone...”   
“So you’re just gonna offer anyone to live with you?” Dean said as he sat on a chair in front of you. Your knees were almost bumping into each other, the room was small. “What if we’re serial killers?” he smirked.  
“I like to believe in people.” You shrugged, “Besides, what are the chances that we’re _both_ serial killers?” you smirked as the one on his face faltered into a chuckle and you heard another one come from Sam’s direction.   
“So, let’s get this thing on the road, shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave feedback or suggestions below because they are honestly what keep me writing and going, thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this chapter is long overdue but I kinda had my reasons like long story short I fell down a flight of stairs but that's not really relevant. What's relevant is that the chapter is here so enjoy! I'm still kinda spacey from the meds so I'm sorry for all the mistakes this might have.

You and the boys settled around the small coffee table where Sam had his computer open with various articles pulled up on it and some books sprayed across. You picked up one of the books and opened a random page in the middle that had lore about something called a rugaru. You closed the book back and accepted the bottle of beer that Dean offered you as he took his place across from you.   
“Okay, so, we don’t exactly know yet what’s behind all this.” Sam stated.  
“How do we find out?” you questioned.  
“Well, we usually look into the lore to figure out what we’re dealing with. But-” Sam was interrupted by Dean.  
“But the problem is that we don’t know much about it. I mean from the dreaming and coma, I would say a Djinn but Djinns keep the victims with themselves while they suck them dry so that’s a no go.”  
You took into his words carefully and tried to remember anything useful. “Well, the man who woke up kept saying that he wanted to go back. I mean, this didn’t happen before...”  
“Whoa whoa whoa. Before?” Dean jerked forward. You nodded. “What do you mean before?”  
“I mean no one woke up and said that stuff the last time this happened.”  
“This has happened before?” he frantically repeated.  
You looked at them confused. “Yeah. Like twenty years back.”  
The younger Winchester raised a confused brow as he went through something on his computer. “Wait, but this doesn’t make sense. I looked into every archive there was related to this town. I would’ve seen it somewhere...”  
“You wouldn’t have.” You cut him off, nodding at remembering why. They both gave you a questioning look. “The townsmen decided to remove any articles or papers related to the incident, even medical reports of the deceased. The town’s foundations were still new and a lot of people died that time so they didn’t want that to influence the town’s reputation and tourism as people were just starting settling down here. On papers, it’s like it never happened.” You explained to them.  
They nodded in understanding but Dean stopped, “But then how do you know about that?”  
You looked down at your hands as your tongue rolled over your lips before you raised your eyes back at them, “My grandpa was one of the people who were affected.”  
The looks on their faces changed as Dean said a quite ‘sorry’ but before you could react, something hit your mind. You immediately remembered something, ‘I think I have something that you might want to see.” At first they were confused but you told them you needed to show them something.  
You hurriedly opened the door to your house and padded to your room while Sam and Dean took seats in the living room. They heard you go around some stuff before you appeared from your room with a file in your hand.   
“What is this?” Dean asked as you placed the file between them to see.  
“My grandpa’s medical reports.” You huffed.   
Sam raised his eyes to yours, “But you said all papers of the patients were destroyed. Even medical reports. Then how do you have this?”  
“Because my Grandpa didn’t die.” You answered. You took a seat from across them and sighed, “He was in a coma like the others, but his heart wasn’t as strong as them. So his heart stopped some weeks after he went into a coma. Luckily enough the doctor was able to resuscitate him that also somehow woke him up from his dream.”  
“So he survived it?”  
“Not exactly what I’d call surviving.” You sighed. “Everyone thought that he was back to the way he was but after a few weeks they noticed that he wouldn’t stop talking to his wife.”  
“What’s wrong with that?”   
“She died of cancer 6 months before he became sick. They thought he was just in shock and would get back to normal but he never did. They eventually had to send him into a care house where he too eventually died of natural causes.”  
The brothers kept looking through the new information for a couple more hours while you helped the most you could before they finally figured out what the thing they’re hunting actually is. Sam said it was a Soul Eater.  
“Like the one Bobby and Rufus hunted?” Dean asked his brother.  
“Not exactly.” He answered, “Turns out the damn thing comes in different breeds. The lore says this one also stays in an alternate dimension like the one we saw. But these ones are latched onto certain bloodlines, like the founding families in this case. Also this one doesn’t just consume souls. He chooses his victims and puts them in a coma like sleep where he makes them live their perfect life because apparently that makes the souls better for consumption. ” You and Dean exchanged the same disgusted look that appeared on your faces before Sam continued “So it keeps the ‘happy’ souls with him in his nest while in real life they die within three months and the souls are free for the taking .”  
“So how do we kill it?” you asked.  
“We gotta find out where that nest is and get to the place in this world that connects with that place in the alternate world. Once there, we can trap it forever so it doesn’t bother anyone else.”  
But now the problem was that the only people who knew about the place were all in a coma with no hopes of waking up anytime soon. Hopelessness was sprayed in all your faces as you were all exhausted and tired from the events of the day. You were the one to realise that the sun had gone down sometime while you three searched for answers.   
“I guess we should head back and keep researching and let you know if something comes up.” Sam suggested as he shut his laptop and Dean started gathering his things.   
“You mind if we hold onto this for a while?” Dean asked, holding your grandfather’s medical reports.   
You nodded with a slight ‘it’s alright’ and helped them with their stuff. “Well, just so you know, the offer still stands.” You said with a small smile on your lips, knowing they won’t really take you up on your offer about the living situation; they seemed too nice for that. It might take an actual storm for them to accept help from you.  
Sam let out a small chuckle and said thanks but politely rejected it, just like you expected. You walked with them to the doorway as they said their goodnights and stood at your doorstep in shock as you opened the door. Your mouth was hanging low while the boys also looked a little surprised, but not as much as you. It was raining outside, heavy. Forming a storm. Well shit, you thought to yourself. The brothers turned to you as Dean asked with a snicker in his voice, “Offer still standing?”   
“Of course.” You chuckled as you closed the door while the boys walked back inside, slamming their bags down with a huff.   
You showed them the guest room and helped them settle for the night. “There’s extra pillows, towels and everything you might need in the drawer there.” You told them, as they settled in their room. “And my room’s the second one down the hall so just knock if you need anything else.” You added.  
“Thanks, for everything. You didn’t have to.” Sam gave you a boyish smile while Dean had the same kind of expressions playing on his face. You smiled and wished them goodnights before leaving to your room.   
You had a hard time sleeping as you kept tossing in turning in your bed, thinking about everything that went down in your life in just a couple of days. Somehow the life you had been living till now felt started feeling wrong. The sounds of the storm outside were only getting louder as the seconds ticked by, soothing you to sleep along the way.   
\--------------------------------------------------------  
 _Got called in at the hospital early. There’s pancakes I made in the kitchen and help yourselves with anything else you want._ Dean read the note out to Sam, it was stuck to the fridge door when they left their room in the morning. The older Winchester smirked as he kept back the note and found the covered pancakes on the table.   
This was the kind of morning they rarely ever could get. Sure, it wasn’t much but it was a lot for them and they seemed thankful for every bit of it as they enjoyed the quite breakfast with each other. Even Sam was eating pancakes, instead of his normal rabbit food.   
“So I stayed up last night to find a way to locate the soul eater’s hiding nest but I couldn’t find much.” Sam told as he took another bite to which his brother only hummed. Sam shot him a look but Dean couldn’t be less concerned when he had food to take care of but Sam continued anyway, “I mean, the only people who know where it is, are the people who’s souls are already kinda there...”  
“Then why don’t we find a way to get our souls there?” Dean asked with his mouth full of food. His words were received by his brother with a bitch face that made him realize how stupid his idea was. “Hey, I’m just spit-balling here.” Dean defended himself.  
“Right but we know that the thing is only going after the founding family bloodline so we can’t really do that.” Sam explained as he looked up to face Dean but stopped as he saw Dean’s expressions harden and noticed that he had stopped chewing his food. “What?” Sam questioned him. Dean resumed chewing and swallowed his food before he answered his brother.  
“I think I might have an idea.”


	5. Chapter 5

You barely got any sleep last night and the fact that you were called in for an early surgery was not helping. You were running on 3 hours of sleep and were on your third cup of coffee as you were walking the halls of the hospital after an emergent surgery that went successful. You had plans on getting back home after a couple of consults and see if the boys came up with a solution to catch that thing that had the lives of fifteen people in its control.   
\-----------  
“Dude this plan’s nuts!” The words left Sam’s mouth once he heard Dean’s idea on trapping the soul eater.   
“Hey, you got a better idea?” Dean retorted as he leaned forward in his chair. The younger Winchester huffed and ran a hand through his hair, trying to wrap his head around his brother’s plan.  
“Okay, so let me get this clear. You want to stop some random comatose patient’s heart and then bring him back like (y/n)’s grandpa so that he can tell us where the nest is, right?”  
“Now if you put it this way, it sounds bad.” Dean replied but Sam only shook his head.  
“Yeah, because this _is_ a bad idea, Dean. Besides, who will allow you to just stop some random dude’s heart?”  
Dean seemed to think about Sam’s question a minute before he got up and picked up his jacket and the keys to his impala, “Let’s find out.” Sam looked at him quizzically but followed him out of the house and into the car as they drove away towards the hospital.   
\------------  
Dean and Sam found you on the surgical floor talking to some other guy in similar scrubs as you. They weren’t in their fed suits and were in their regular casual flannels as they walked over to you. You didn’t notice them as you talked to the person in front of you. He was the head of cardio at the hospital and your close friend. Okay, more than a friend. But they didn't need to know that.  
“Hey!” Dean’s voice caught your attention when he and his brother came and stood beside you. Dean had a weird kind of smile on his face as you turned to look towards them and introduced the three men.  
“Dean, hi. Um, this is Dr. Sanders.” You said motioning towards him.  
“Oh please, call me Peter.” He shook hands with the both of them as they introduced themselves.   
You turned to the Winchesters and asked, “What are you guys doing here?”  
Sam opened his mouth to answer you but was abruptly interrupted by Dean, “We need to stop someone’s heart.”   
His words caught all three of you off guard. “Excuse me?” Peter questioned but you quickly dissolved the situation by telling him that he was just kidding and that you’ll talk to him later. He still had the confused and shocked look on his face as he walked away leaving you alone with the brothers.   
“What the hell?” you hissed at the older Winchester as soon as Peter was out of sight.   
“You’ve slept together?” he questioned back. Sam just looked at him wide eyed, not sure what was happening.   
“What...how, wait. What?” you stumbled over your words. “Not every hospital is like the tv medical dramas where everyone sleeps with everyone.”   
“Yeah, but you two have, haven’t you? He had that ‘I’ve seen you naked’ look in his eyes when he was talking to you.” He answered.   
“Fine.” You groaned. “We have, but how is that of any relevance to you?”  
“It’s not.” He grinned. You rolled your eyes at him. You heard Sam dramatically clear his throat, dragging you both away from the topic.   
“Can we talk about the dead hearts now?” he said.   
You nodded, “Yeah, but not here.” You said as you took them to an on call room, making sure no one was there.   
As soon as you three were safely inside, you turned to them and asked what this was all about. Dean took a seat at the bed and Sam on a chair while you stood with your arms crossed, your site rested against the door. “Dean thinks he might have a way of getting the location of the nest.” Sam stated.  
“Alright, what is it?” you solicited. The brothers looked at each other before Dean started to explain his idea.  
“The idea is that we get one of the patient’s heart to stop and then bring him back. That way when-” You stopped him before he could complete his sentence.  
“No.” You declared.  
“No what?”  
“No, we can’t do this. There is no way to be hundred percent sure that we can just bring the guy back. I mean, there are high chances we won’t be able to resuscitate him, or even if we do, there are risks of permanent damages to the brain.” You explained. “Also, we can’t just go around stopping hearts. We need proper consent which no one in their right mind will agree to.”  
“Told you this won’t work.” Sam sighed.   
“You guys got anything else?” you asked the boys but they replied in a negative nod. A sigh left your mouth as your hands fell to your side in disappointment, “I’m sorry this couldn’t work but if anything comes up, please come find me, I still have a couple of consults left here.”   
“It’s alright.” Dean gave you a tight lipped smile before you left the two of them alone.   
Both of them stayed there for a couple of minutes in complete silence before Dean broke it, “It was a good plan.”   
The younger Winchester rolled his eyes at him, “No, it wasn’t. There was no way we could get someone’s consent to stop their heart- wait.” Sam raised his finger as if he was onto something here.  
“What?” Dean questioned.   
“The problem was with consent right?” he continued to which Dean answered in a ‘yeah’. “So what if it was someone who knows about, you know, everything.”   
“Like...”   
“Like you! Or-or me. Like, if it was one of us, we could easily be able to find out where the nest is.”   
Dean seemed to consider Sam’s idea, and was almost convinced by it. Almost. “Yeah but it isn’t. The son of a bitch is only going after the founding family guys and we’re not them. Also, the thing seems to be really sure about the ‘purity’ of it, like it didn’t even go after that Jackson dude just because he didn’t get married the right way.”   
Upon listening to Dean’s words, a crazy idea popped into Sam’s head and he immediately outed with it, not thinking twice about it, “So what if we become it? Become a part of the family.” And with that said, both of their minds lead to the one way that could be done. But would you agree to it?   
The brothers spent some good minutes discussing the details of the plan. After a couple of arguments, they came to a conclusion of Dean being the one to become the newest member of the town’s founding families. “Alright, so let’s say (Y/N) agrees to getting married to you for the sake of the case, but I don’t think she’ll ever agree to the plan if it includes killing you, even if just for a couple of minutes.” Sam spoke.   
“You’re right. So we won’t tell her.”  
“What?”  
“Yeah, we tell her the whole plan except the heart stopping bit until the time comes.”   
Sam seemed to have a hard time agreeing to the plan seeing that they had to lie to you, but nevertheless he agreed, for the sake of the lives of those fifteen people that were at stake.


	6. Chapter 6

You came home from hospital to find both the boys in the kitchen. They seemed busy cooking up something and you decided to quietly sneak up on them till you were almost behind. You cleared your throat dramatically, making them aware of your presence. Your voice startled the both of them and Dean almost dropped the pan in his hand, fortunately didn’t.  
“What are you doing?” you cooed with your hands behind your back, really enjoying the startled looks on their faces.  
It took a while for them to catch their breath before you got an answer. “(Y/N), hey. We were just uh, we just- we thought we’ll cook something up for dinner, yeah. You know, since you get in so late...” Sam smiled a tight lipped smile making it hard for you to believe that this was just that. You eyed the both of them with crossed arms thinking they’ll fess up but they just gave you a couple of cheeky smiles. You narrowed your eyes at them, “Alright, as much as I’d like to believe that you’re making dinner out of nothing but the goodness of your hearts, I can’t. So why don’t you tell me what this is really about.”   
The brothers exchanged a look before Dean spoke up, “Why don’t we talk about that after dinner. We don’t want it to get cold.” He grinned.  
You hadn’t expected the food to taste the way it did. In all honesty, the boys were far better cooks than you. The dinner didn’t take much time and as soon as you were all done with it, you asked them what all this was about and they finally explained.   
“You want to what?” you asked. The words came out in more of an exclamation than a question. Your hand came up to your face as you took a seat across the Winchesters in your living room. They had proposed their plan to you but you were having a hard time understanding it even with the copious amount of alcohol you had already had.   
“Look, I know this is asking a lot,” Sam raised his hands in a calming manner, “but this seems like the only plan that could work.” Dean mirrored Sam’s expressions as you poured more wine in your glass.  
“Okay, so,” a sigh left your mouth, “let’s say we do this and I get fake married to Dean. Then how do you plan on finding the thing?”  
They both exchanged a look at your question until Dean explained. Nay, lied. “We have a spell that we can use after we get married to find the souleater’s nest.”   
“A spell? Like as in witchcraft?” your eyebrows knotted in confusion.  
“Uh, yeah.” Sam chimed in. “But we’re not witches, we just know some spells.” He clarified.  
You downed half of the wine from your glass in one go before you spoke up, “There’s a thing called soul-eater in the town eating away at my patients’ souls, vampires are real, I have two ghost-busters in my house living with me, one of whom I’m going to fake marry to find the said soul-eater.” You scoffed.”Of course there are real spells people use.”  
“Wait, so you’re gonna do it?” Sam’s eyes lit up as he asked and you nodded positively making smiles creep up on both their faces. You reached for your glass once again but Dean slid it away from you and towards himself.  
“Yeah I don’t think so. You’ve already had too much.” He said tight lipped.   
“Good call.” You replied as you rose from your seat telling them good nights, saying that you’ll discuss further in the morning and they agreed.   
It wasn’t before you were in bed ready to sleep that you started to actually think about what you had agreed to. It wasn’t that you were regretting saying yes but it was just now that you were realizing just how much of a big deal this was. You didn’t know when your overthinking was muted by fatigue and you dozed off. You got a good some hours sleep before you were woken up suddenly feeling that you were getting more sleep than you were used to, which was true. Usually your sleeping schedule was a mess but you had an off at the hospital the next day so you were able to get more rest than usual. You looked over to the bright blue digits of your alarm clock that read 03:27 am. You sighed and rose up from your bed, pulling the disheveled hair in a messy bun and padded out of the room.   
You were making your way to the kitchen when you saw Dean, also out of his bed making his way to the kitchen. His eyes still had sleep in them as he noticed you and stopped in his way.  
“Please tell me you’re not robbing my house.” You joked earning a chuckle out of him that sounded somewhat hoarse.   
“Nah, just some water for now.” He replied pointing towards the kitchen counter. “What are you doing up at this time?”  
“Couldn’t sleep. You?”  
“Same.”   
The conversation died as Dean went for the water and you went for the fridge and took out a pizza box from inside. You rested your back against the counter as you opened the box to see five slices of cold pizza still left in the box.   
“How old is that?” The older Winchester pointed to the pizza slices with an eyebrow raised. You picked up one of the slices and took a bite and chewed it like the judges on cooking shows before answering him, “Not much.” You grinned and took another bite from your slice before shoving the box towards him, silently asking if he was hungry for pizza.   
“Don’t mind if I do.” He beamed and lifted a slice for himself.   
“I think I’m gonna watch a movie. You wanna join?” you lifted an eyebrow.  
“Right now?”   
“Yeah. I’m not really sleepy.” You shrugged. He seemed to think for a second before agreeing.   
You and him settled on the couch with your cold pizza and a couple of beers as you surfed around Netflix, figuring out what to watch. “How do you feel about Harry Potter? The Prisoner of Azkaban?” you asked over without your eyes leaving the screen. You heard Dean scoff from beside you, making you move your vision from the screen to him. “What are you? Twelve?” he commented.  
“Wow, tell me again why you don’t have a girlfriend.” You retorted.  
“What makes you think I don’t have a girlfriend?” he exclaimed, almost offended.  
“I guessed. But I’m not wrong, am I?” you smirked.   
“Yeah well. Doesn’t matter, I’m getting married soon, remember?” you rolled your eyes at his response. “Yeah because _that’s_ funny.” You replied and he didn’t really have a response for that.   
“You know, I was wondering,” you said, smirk long gone from your face, “How did you guys decide that which one from you two would, you know, do this thing.” you asked about the fake marriage plan.  
For a second Dean looked like he was thinking of an answer, “We had an intellectual discussion about it.” he answered.  
“Really?” you turned towards him in the couch.   
The smirk instantly returned to his face as he instantly reacted, “No. We played rock paper scissors.”   
“Ah.” You turned your head back towards the screen, “too bad you lost.” You uttered before taking a sip from your beer. You could feel a change of stare that Dean had at you before he swallowed a lump in his throat before speaking.  
“I-uh, actually, I won.”   
You didn’t know how to react, as his eyes pierced into yours and for the first time in days of knowing him, you noticed just how green his eyes were. You opened your mouth, knowing you should say something but no words dared come out. You eventually broke the eye contact as you lifted the empty pizza box from your lap, “I-uh,” you struggled with words as you tucked a stray hair back behind your ear, “I think I should go to bed.”   
He too nodded frantically as he started lifting himself from the couch, “Yeah, I’ll-uh, I should too.” He offered a small smile and wished you a goodnight before disappearing into his room as you did the same and collapsed on your bed.  
Meanwhile Dean was uttering a string of curse words at himself for saying what he did. He flopped down on his bed and ran a hand to his face, just hoping that the awkwardness will ware off till the morning.


	7. Chapter 7

The morning was a beautiful one as you woke up and cleaned yourself up and strolled into the living room to a scene you had now become familiar to. Sam returning from his run all sweaty and Dean on the couch with a hot mug of coffee, skimming through the news with hair still messy and eyes half open.   
“Morning boys.” You greeted as you made your way towards the counter to get yourself some coffee. The both of them wished you back before Sam actually took a look at you and asked if you were going somewhere, from the way you were dressed. Soon Dean too looked up to see you dressed in jeans and top, instead of your usual night suit for the time.   
“Yeah, the church. It’s Sunday. You guys wanna come with?” You answered as you faced towards them and took a sip from your mug. You watched Dean sit up straight at the mention. They both shared a look before Dean chuckled a little to which you gave him a confused stare.   
“Actually it could be a good thing, you know,” Sam chimed in, “going to church together. Your marriage could be more believable that way.”  
“You’re kidding me right?” you huffed.  
“Not really. I mean you guys do need a minister to marry you...”  
You and Dean looked at each other for the longest time before Dean rose from the couch saying he’ll need five minutes to get ready before you leave.   
\---------------  
Ten minutes later you found yourself standing outside the church with the boys after the service was over. You were standing next to Dean when a friend approached you with a smile on her face and her baby in her arms.  
“Oh, (y/n), It is so great to see you.” She walked over to you.   
“Karen, hi. How are you?” you replied, with a smile of yourself while Dean awkwardly shifted his footing. Karen then turned towards him, giving him a look, nay, checking him out before asking you about who he was. You knew the question was coming but you didn’t exactly prepare yourself for it when it actually did. “Uh, yeah, he’s um,” you stuttered over before Dean came to your rescue as he pushed out a hand to shake.  
“I’m Dean.” He introduced. “I’m her fiance.” He added like it was the most normal thing in the world while Karen’s eyes widened in shock. She opened her mouth to say something but ended up with nothing before turning back to you.  
“Wow. I guess congratulations are in order.” Her expressions didn’t exactly say congratulations but hey, what does it even matter at this point. You smiled at her with the most obvious look of confusion on your face, mentally praying for someone to come save you, and just then Sam appeared like he had his ears on. Looking at another man approaching, Karen quickly got out of your hair and you finally let out a breath you were holding.   
“What was that about?” Sam snickered, judging by your face. You sighed heavily before answering, “Not how I expected my wedding to go.” A smile crept on your face.  
“Yeah, me neither.” Dean chuckled.   
“So...” you changed the topic as you three walked back to the car, “you guys don’t believe in God?”  
An uncomfortable chuckle left Sam’s mouth while Dean just sort of snorted at your question. “Oh trust me, we believe in Him. We just think it’s no good.” Dean rolled his eyes.  
A comical frown appeared on your face, “And here I thought being exorcists and everything, you of all people would believe have faith.” You shrugged.  
“Yeah well it’s not exactly that simple.” A more of mumble left the younger brother’s lips before Dean countered you with another question.   
“Can I ask how do you still believe? Now that you know about the things that go bump in the night.” He looked genuine with what he said as he stopped, making you and Sam stop too while he waited for your answer.  
You alternated glances at the both of them before you answered, “If knowing about these things has done anything to my faith, then it’s to make me even more of a believer. Because with all these things existing, I believe there has to be a good side to it. Kinda like _no darkness without light_ stuff.”  
Dean scoffed at you, “And what if I told you that God didn’t give two shits about any of us.”  
“Dean, for all I care, He could be a deadbeat dad with a book collection –“  
“You don’t even know how right you are.”  
“Yeah maybe so. But faith to me isn’t about knowing if there even _is_ a god or not. For me and maybe hundreds of people, it’s about that one little spec of hope when everything feels dark. About having that one thing when you’ve lost everything and everyone. You won’t believe what a little hope, a little faith can be for a desperate heart that has no fight left. Faith isn’t about finding God in this whole goddamn universe, it’s about finding one within yourself. And sometimes, a little faith in something bigger than us can do wonders for a heart that’s hurting.”   
A small smile cracked on your face when you saw the silent sincere faces of both of them, “You know, living the life that you guys do, you should try it sometime.”  
“Try what?” small voice from Dean’s side.  
“Believing in something good.” You shrugged slightly with a smile on your face as you patted once on his shoulder before walking away to your car that was parked behind you.   
\--------------------  
You rode back home with Dean in mostly silence, with some quick glances from him towards you that you didn’t quite register. Sam took the Impala saying he had some work to get done before going back. Truly so, he came back a good twenty minutes late with a small bag with him. He placed them on the center table while you and Dean just wondered what shopping he had to do that was so urgent.  
“Alright so...” he started as he opened the first one and handed a small box from it to you. “Here, this for you.”  
“Oh no.” The words left you as soon as you opened it to reveal an engagement ring. “You seriously think I’m wearing it...”  
“You have to.” Sam insisted while Dean took the box from your hands, curious to see it, “We have to make the marriage look believable.”  
You frowned at him but you knew he was right and you had already agreed on doing this with them, “Fine.” You pouted as you laid out your hand in front of dean for him to put the ring on.  
He looked at you in confusion, waiting for your consent if it was alright with you.  
“Please do the honors, after all, we’re getting married babe.” You joked before he hesitantly slipped the ring on.


	8. Chapter 8

“I’ll get it.” you say as you rise from your seat at the table and leave for the beeping microwave in the kitchen. You released a breath you had been holding in there while you told Margret about you getting married to the health officer you met like a week ago. The story told her was that you and Dean knew each other from a while back and had been in constant touch till now; and Marge being the lovely person she was, was just happy to see you taking this big step.   
You and the boys decided on calling her at your house for lunch to talk things over and so then she can tell you all that you need to do in order for your wedding to be a traditional founding family wedding. Apparently, the wedding could only take place on the day of the full moon. The ancestors thought that it brought luck and now you doubted if they were secretly werewolves.   
Meanwhile, Dean and Sam were trying to get every detail needed to know for their plan from Margret.   
“So, while she’s gone, why don’t you tell me how you two fell in love?” she asked the older brother sitting by her side, catching him off guard. He hadn’t thought a lie for that.   
“We- uh, it was --” he glanced at his brother for help but realized that was useless as he just silently snickered at him stuttering. “She and I, we- we met when I was at a case." Dean started and thought it would be better to tell her what really happened and just sprinkle a bit of sappy over it. "And the job I was working on, it needed her help. So, we, me and Sam, went to see her and when I met her for the first time, she was tired, you know? Working on almost no sleep, probably a lot of caffeine and still, when she smiled at me, the way it was as innocent as worldly—that moment I was sure I was a goner.”  
Sam, and Dean himself was impressed at what he came up with on the spot as a sweet smile displayed itself on Marge’s face. “You know, I don’t mean to pry on her life like this,” She spoke as her smile faltered, “but I just need to make sure she isn’t making a mistake. She’s never been one to make hasty decisions and she’s always had a hard time opening up to people.” She smiled kindly at Dean as she placed her palm over his hand, “You must really love her a lot.”   
The three of them heard very clearly when you cleared your throat a little too loud on entering the room with lunch to save Dean from what appeared to be a very uncomfortable conversation. “Let’s eat.”   
\---------------  
“So, that went well.” The younger Winchester smiled as he passed another dish your way to the sink.   
“Yeah, I think it did.” You replied while the other muttered a ‘fantastic’. “Looks like we’re gonna have to wait a week for the wedding, then, seeing that it’s the nearest full moon.”  
\--------------  
Your next day went in almost a haze between back to back surgeries. The town being a small one, you often had to multitask and the day was one of them. You were completely unaware of what the boys did in that much time before you saw them coming back home at three a.m. in the morning, covered in what looked like a creepy mix of mud, blood and gore.   
You hadn’t bothered changing back from the scrubs when you came back home because you were that tired but now your sleep had completely disappeared, looking at the pair walking in from what could only be a nightmare.   
“We didn’t mean to wake you.” Sam flashed a puppy smile as you stood there, arms crossed.   
“You didn’t, I wasn’t asleep. I just came in myself, _not_ looking like I just killed Count Dracula, might I add.” A chortle left Dean at your words, making your glare turn towards him. “What’s funny?”  
“You know, you keep doing that.”  
“Doing what?”  
“Keep saying exactly correct things without knowing.” He grinned.  
“You’re telling me you really killed Count Dracula?” at this point, you’d given up logic. Ghosts, Soul Eaters, now Count Dracula? Possible. Your words made him laugh more.  
“I wish, no. But better. Vampires. A whole lot of them. You’re welcome.” He grinned but it quickly disappeared when he noticed you still weren’t smiling.   
You pointed your finger to the couch, “Sit.”   
Both of them did as told and for a second you enjoyed having that control. You stood before them and glared at them for a hot minute, actually looking to see if any of them had anything more than a scratch. “Listen clearly, both of you.” You started in the most stern voice you could do, “I don’t know how you guys do your thing usually but as long as you’re here you’re gonna have to follow some ground rules and the very first being not disappearing for a whole day with no note and returning in the middle of the night covered in blood!”  
“But does—” Dean tried speaking.  
“No it doesn’t matter if it’s your blood or not!”  
“What’s the second rule?” This time it was Sam.  
“Yes, right. The next—” You stopped for a second. “I didn’t really think this through.”   
The three of you burst into laughter at your sentence. “We get it. You were worried about us. Lesson learnt.” Dean spoke as soon as the laughter died. You only answered in a small smile. Pretty soon you called it a night as they walked into their rooms to get themselves clean and you retired to your room.  
\--------------------  
The next morning was bright as you woke up considerately late. As you walked out of your room to the living room, you could already hear the boys talking.   
“It’s like a day’s ride, Dean. We do need to be back in time or all this would be for nothing.” You heard Sam say.  
“Yeah, but it’s a milk run. A salt and burn- it’ll take us less than a day there and we’ll be back in no time.” Dean argued. A sigh left the younger brother’s mouth since he realized he couldn’t help but agree.   
“Fine.” He groaned.  
“Mornin’” you chimed in with a smile as the both of them replied with a similar one. “So... I heard you talking.”   
“Oh, right. (y/n), we caught a case in the next town so we’ll be leaving in an hour or so.”   
“What kind of case?”   
“It’s a ghost hunt.” Sam answered.  
“Now you’re going after Casper?”   
“Try poltergeist.” Dean cheeked.   
“Alright,” you answered as your steps retreated towards your room, “I’ll be out in ten.”  
“Woah, woah, woah.” Dean jumped in your tracks. “What do you mean you’ll be out in ten.”  
You gave him an ‘isn’t it obvious’ look, “I’m coming hunting, of course.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longer chapter cause why not.  
> Also, I saw endgame yesterday and all I have to say is: perfection but also what the hell and fuck.

Dean and Sam shared a look while you stared at Dean who was still directly in front of you, holding you in your place by your shoulders like you were gonna sprint away if he let go.   
“You’re,” He lifted a finger to your face, “not coming.” He said before booping your nose with the said finger and walking away. You shook your head to _shake off his boop_ before turning to face the pair.   
“Why not?”   
Dean looked at Sam to take charge this time. “Because, well... you don’t know anything about hunting, for one.”  
“Well it’s not like I have to go to the Winchester University of Hunting Monsters to get a degree.” You sassed. Your answer made Dean roll his eyes.   
“Yeah... you don’t. But you do need to know the lore and—”  
“Quiz me.”   
“What?” Dean hopped in. “Quiz you?” he raised his eyebrows.  
“Yeah.” You shrugged. “I read almost all your books you leave here, lying on the table. I might even know as much as you do.”   
Your challenge hit a spot for Dean as he straightened himself and took a step forwards, standing inches from your face. “How would you figure out where the ghost is?”  
“Look for cold spots and emf.”   
“How do you keep it out?”  
“Salt and iron.”  
“Fine. Now you gotta kill it; silver or lamb’s blood?”  
“Neither.” You flashed a cocky smirk. “You burn the bones of the said ghost.”  
You could see Dean was starting to get frustrated of you getting all answers right. “Sorry, your ghost was cremated.” Now, he had the cocky smile. “No bones.”  
“I find the object it’s attached to and torch it.” By this time both Sam and Dean were clueless about what to do next. Dean walked away with a groan; raising his hands to his head in frustration.   
“Fine.” He sighed that made his brother glare at him. “What?” Dean directed towards Sam, _“You_ try saying no to her.”   
There was a wide smile at your face when even Sam gave up trying to convince you to stay back.   
You and the boys were ready to go in no time. Sam used the time of the drive to make fake badges for you and telling you anything more you needed to know about hunting. Dean would occasionally chime in with his knowledge too and offer it to you with only a pinch of sass. The drive was a day’s but thanks to Dean’s fast driving, you were there in three to four hours sooner.   
Dean parked the car in the parking of an average looking motel and Sam got out to get the rooms while you and Dean waited.  
“So, first hunt. Nervous?” he spoke to you, twisting a little in the driver’s seat.  
“No, are you?” you replied in dead pan tone, making him turn back with a tight lipped ‘ok’ that made you silently chuckle. Just then, Sam was back and dangling the keys through the window of the passenger seat. He threw one of the keys to you and you caught them right away. You muttered a thanks to him before you got out and helped them with getting the bags in the rooms.   
You were all gathered in Sam and Dean’s room, stretching yourselves after the long ass drive before digging into the serious stuff. “So, the victim was a high school senior named Justin. He was on call with a friend when he—” Sam was telling you over the laptop screen before getting interrupted by his brother.  
“Sammy, stop. We just drove for like fifteen hours, it’s the middle of the night and everything you just said sounded like someone banging their head against a metal drum. Repeatedly.” Dean said, also shaking his head for clearer explanation of his words. Sam glanced towards you and you gave him a silent ‘he’s exaggerating but he’s right’ shrug.  
Sam closed his laptop with a sigh. “Fine. Let’s get some sleep and we’ll discuss this in the morning.”   
Dean gave him a dramatic thank you before plopping on one of the beds and was snoring in seconds. You gave same a polite smile and a goodnight before walking towards the door. You turned back towards him with your hand still on the door knob, “And get some sleep, nerd.” You added.  
“Says the neurosurgeon.” He cheeked before saying his goodnight. You left their room and got back to the one bedroom they’d got for you. You took a short shower before changing into comfortable night wear and finally falling asleep.  
\--------------  
The next morning Sam briefed you on the case over breakfast. The victim was a high school kid named Justin who was found dead in his room three days after his girlfriend Katy died in an accident. Right before he was stabbed to death, he was on a video call with his friend who claimed that she saw Katy standing behind Justin before the call disconnected.   
You and the boys’ first stop was Justin’s friend, Chloe’s house. Her mom let you guys in when you flashed your very fake FBI badges to her.   
“I don’t understand why FBI is here. My baby didn’t do anything.” She fretted.  
“We know, Mrs. Bridgett.”Sam consoled her. “We just want to talk to her once. She was Justin’s friend so she could be of help to us.”   
She seemed to think about it for a minute before letting you go to her daughter’s room. You were the one to knock on the closed purple door.   
“Mom go away!” the teenage girl voice yelled from inside.  
“It’s Agent Torres from the FBI. I have Agent Bryan and Ponce with me and we’d like to talk to you for a minute.” You called out to the girl behind the closed door.   
You heard some shuffling voices from inside before the door opened a little and the blonde girl peered from inside, glancing you and the boys. “I already talked to the police.”   
“We know,” Dean said, “but we just want to go over it. Make sure they didn’t miss anything.” He tried offering a small smile.  
“I don’t want to. It’s not like you’re gonna believe me anyway.” Chloe rolled her eyes.  
“We will. Try us.” Sam insisted.   
She thought for a second before she opened the door all the way, letting you three in. The boys started looking around the room, an average teenage girl room. A couple of posters on one wall, some pictures with friends on the dressing along with a couple with her parents.   
“So Katy,” Sam drawled, “what happened that day? Tell us everything.”   
“I don’t know anything!” you noticed how she was a little too on edge but you shook it off as a natural reaction to losing a friend. And witnessing a ghost. “I was just face timing him when suddenly I noticed someone standing behind him by the lampshade. And I’ve known Katy since kg, we went to the same school so I know that it was her who was standing there. But police thinks that I’m just making stuff up for attention.”  
There wasn’t much left to ask, apart from checking the room was emf which it was clean of. You were convinced that Chloe wasn’t lying about seeing Katy but there was definitely something she was not telling.  
“I felt that too.” Sam said as Dean too hummed in agreement. “Anyway, why don’t you guys go to the crime scene and I’ll go check in with what the police has on the case.” He suggested. You and Dean instantly agreed and headed towards Justin’s house after dropping Sam at the police station.   
“So this is your life. Saving people, hunting things?” you raised an eyebrow to Dean’s direction as he concentrated on the road ahead.   
“Pretty much.” He replied, drawling on the ‘ch’.  
“So what about, I don’t know, family?”  
“Well, Sam’s pretty much the only family I have. Apart from that there’s Castiel—“  
“Castiel?” your nose scrunched up a little, speaking the unusual name.  
“He’s an angel.”   
You opened your mouth to say something but decided against it. You were open to everything now. Dean glanced at you and grinned, knowing exactly what he was doing to your brain.  
“Here we are.” He announced as he pulled up the Impala next to another suburb house.   
He was ahead of you and waited before the porch for you.   
“Wings?” you glanced at him as you came to his pace.  
“With glowing blue eyes.” He chuckled before you walked together to the door of Justin’s house.


	10. Chapter 10

Justin’s house was empty. His parents were nowhere in sight, same as their car which made it easier for Dean and you to break into the house. You checked the whole house for emf and cold spots before ending up in Justin’s room, looking for clues for why Katy’s ghost would’ve killed him. You spent hours in the house silently going through stuff but so far you’d found nothing.   
Dean had his back towards you when you asked up from behind him, “So...If angels are real then does that mean there’s a heaven?”  
He muttered a ‘yes’ without leaving what he was shuffling through.  
“Have you seen it?”   
This time he finally turned towards you and straightened himself up. “Yeah, I have.”  
You slowly nodded, glancing towards the ground before putting up another question. “What’s it like then, Heaven?”   
“Well,” he brushed his hands with his jeans, “It’s different for everyone. Imagine it like a hotel with a room for everyone and every room is a personal heaven made of your most precious and happiest memories.”   
“What was yours like?” your voice was low, matching the quiet house.  
You saw as his smile faltered a little as he answered your question, “I didn’t actually see it. I was sort of going through heaven... rather than, you know, staying to see it.”   
You nodded in understanding then shook your head lightly with a smile, “Doesn’t matter. That’s where you’re gonna end up anyway.”   
“I don’t think that’s where I’m headed, sweetheart.” He muttered almost instantly. His words made you search for his eyes in the dimly lit room with a look of confusion on your face.  
“What do you mean you’re not headed that way?” you said rather cynically, “You’re the guys who help people and save lives.”   
You noticed the hesitation in Dean as he shifted his footing before replying with heavy voice, “I’ve done some things I’m not particularly proud of.”   
And that’s when suddenly you felt reality crashing down on you. You didn’t know him. You didn’t know Sam. You didn’t know anything about the world they lived in and the things they’d done. And you were just blindly trusting them for everything they said like some story in a book.   
You swallowed thickly before speaking up again, “Have you ever killed anyone?” your eyes never left his and he didn’t avoid your gaze as he muttered a quiet ‘yes’  
You weren’t aware of the tears that were forming in your eyes, your brain was more busy with the thought that were going like bullets in it. “Have you ever killed anyone you didn’t need to?”   
You were praying so hard for a ‘no’ but your heart broke when he answered in another yes. You instantly turned your back towards him as your hands landed on the desk, your body needing a support to keep it upright. A staggered breath left you as you blinked away the tears that were about to roll down your eyes. Before you was Justin’s computer that you were going through to find some clues. You were reading through just about anything on the screen to distract yourself from the conversation when a particular chat caught your attention.   
“You gotta see this.” You told Dean from over your shoulder. He walked over to you and you felt his eyes on your face before he diverted to the chat you were showing him. It was a chat between Justin and Chloe in which Justin was telling Chloe about something that Katy found out about. And Chloe telling him to calm down and get rid of ‘it’ to which Justin only replied in a ‘no way’. That was the last texts they had exchanged before Justin died.   
You and Dean instantly left Justin’s house and went back to Chloe’s to ask her whatever the conversation was about. There were no words exchanged between you and him during the drive to her house. This time you and Dean were more strict with your words while talking to her.  
“You do know that withholding information from us is a federal offense right?” Dean directed.  
You saw the struggle that was visible on Chloe’s face before she finally gave in. “Fine, I’ll tell you but you should know that I didn’t know Justin was going to do it.”   
“Do what?”  
“Few weeks ago there was a party at a friend’s house and that’s where Justin and Katy decided they were gonna have sex with each other for the first time but...” a sigh left her before she continued, “Justin filmed them doing it without her knowing. He told me about it later and I told him he should get rid of it before anyone finds it but he didn’t listen to me and then Katy found it. They had this big fight and Katy was like, really mad at him. I mean, she went crazy and started talking about telling his parents and the principal about it so Justin threatened her that if she did that, he’ll post that video everywhere.”  
You and Dean shared a look as she continued with the story. “Katy got real depressed when Justin refused to give her the pen-drive so she...” she covered her face with her hands as light sobs left her, “Her parents told everyone that it was an accident but we know that Katy killed herself.... And that’s why her ghost was haunting Justin and now he’s....” she couldn’t bring herself to complete the sentence.   
You waited for Chloe to calm herself down before you asked, “Where’s that pen-drive now?”  
“I don’t know... It was with him when I was talking to him.”  
\-------------  
It was pretty clear to you now that it had got to be the pen-drive that the ghost was attached to. The only question was where it was now. You and Dean went back to Justin’s room and looked in every corner of it for that pen-drive while Sam looked through the evidence from the crime scene for it.   
You three were sitting in a booth at the local diner waiting for your food after you’d failed at finding the damn thing even after hours of extensive search. You were sitting next to Dean, across from Sam but you still hadn’t looked at Dean directly since your last conversation and much like you, he was avoiding your eyes as well.   
“Guys, we were prepared for this hunt to be a simple salt and burn. We should’ve been on the road back by now but this hunt is taking more time that we don’t have.” Sam said to you and Dean before the waitress placed the plates on the table.  
“Yeah, but it’s not like we can just leave it in middle. The ghost is still out there and it can kill again.” Dean answered as he took a huge bite out of his cheeseburger.   
“But there’s people’s lives at stake back there at home too.” You issued, digging a fork in your food as well.  
There was a minute of silence before Sam spoke up again. “Let’s wait till tomorrow. If we can find this thing and torch it by tomorrow, we’ll still have time to make it in time for the wedding. And if we can’t, then you guys can go ahead and I’ll stay here to finish the case. What do you say?”   
You and Dean both agreed to Sam’s suggestion and proceeded to have dinner in silence. Sam could feel the new weird tension between you and him but he decided against saying anything.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly longer chapter because reasons.

That night sleep came difficult to you. You kept tossing and turning in your bed and every time you would drift off to sleep, you’d be up a couple minutes later for no particular reason. You kicked the covers off from yourself and grasped your phone from the nightstand and watched as the bright screen flashed the numbers 03:23 on your face. You groaned as your feet connected with the cold floor. There was a bottle of whiskey in your bag you’d picked up from a liquor store before and you were thanking yourself that you did. You shuffled towards to your bag on the couch and fished out the bottle but a frown appeared on your face when you realized it was too warm for your taste.  
You kept the bottle back, popped up a jacket over your shoulders and headed out the room to get some ice. A shiver ran through your spine as the cold wind outside hit your face. You were quietly making your way towards the ice before your head turned slightly to your left and you noticed a familiar figure in the moonlight. You stopped to take a good look at it. The figure was of Dean, sitting at the hood of his beloved Impala fashioning a bottle of what you could imagine was beer. You walked over to the car with your hands in the pockets of your jacket. You saw as his eyes darted towards you for a second then went back to looking forward while bringing the bottle in his hand to his lips. You took the place to his side silently and he offered you a bottle of beer from the cooler kept on the ground, which you graciously accepted. You took a sip from the cold beer, looking at the clear sky over you.  
“Why,” his voice made you turn your head towards him, “are you still with us, helping?”  
You returned your gaze forward, “Because what we’re doing is saving lives.”  
His fingers played with the neck of the bottle in his hand before he whispered out.  
“Do you think I’m a good person?”  
Your eyes met his for a minute and you could see how many times he’d already asked the question to himself. “I don’t know.” You mumbled as your stare dropped, not being able to hold his gaze. He turned his head back forwards, bringing the bottle back to his lips but your words made him stop before he could take a sip. “But...” a small sigh left you before you continued, “I think, you try. And... It’s the good people who care about being good. The bad ones just do whatever the hell they want.”  
You could feel his stare at you but when you looked back, he averted his gaze to the beer. You sat there silently for a while, the beer was long empty now.  
“What are you looking at?” his voice sounded a little hoarse in the silence of the night.  
“Nothing.” Your eyes fixed towards the sky. “There’s nothing out there right now. No ghosts, no soul eating whatevers, no dying people.” You took a long breath and finally rested your eyes to his which were already on you. “Right now, just for a moment, there’s nothing wrong with the world.”  
“Good.” Dean uttered the small word, barely moving his lips. His eyes flickered to your lips as he leaned towards your face. There wasn’t much thought in you as you leaned forwards too and before you knew it, his lips were on yours. He kissed you softly and slowly, like testing the waters. His hands came up to cup your face as he deepened the kiss and your hands snaked up to his neck and chest.  
He kissed you and you felt alive. He couldn’t stop kissing as he moved you both, a little clumsily and fumbling to your room. Your jacket was already a mess on your floor as you pushed his down his shoulders to meet yours. There were no words exchanged between the both of you as both of your bodies moved with each other in perfect rhythm. Soon your bodies were tangled in a wild mess of sheets on your bed while sounds of moans and grunts were all that filled the air. That night, sleep came easy to him as you fell asleep in his arms.  
The sun was up and its rays were shining directly in your eyes through the cracks in the window curtain. You blinked a couple times, your mind still waking up before your body and lack of clothes reminded you of the events of last night. A small smile tugged at your lips before it turned to a frown momentarily when your mind told you that Dean’s probably gone now, but the smile was back when you looked down to the arm that circled your waist.  
You turned in your place to be met with a pair of beautiful green eyes that looked even more beautiful in the morning light. The smile on his lips was similar to yours before it turned into a small frown. “I gotta go before Sammy wakes up.” He mumbled with hoarse voice.  
“Yeah.” You whispered before he pulled himself away from you and up from the sheets, silently pulling the tshirt over his head. You too, put on your top, that was at the foot of your bed, over your bare chest while he had his back towards you. He was dressed in no time and you assumed he was walking towards the door but then he stopped next to the side of the bed where you sat against the headboard. He leaned down as his hands came up to your cheek and he pressed a light feathered kiss on your lips. “Good morning.” He whispered with a small smirk playing at his lips before he finally left you in the motel room alone, with a stupid smile on your lips.  
During breakfast, Sam noticed how you and Dean were back to talking again, but still not normal. Something had definitely happened but there were more pressing matters. Sam had just got in a call from the station, an officer was found dead at his home. The officer was in charge of Justin’s case and it couldn’t be just a coincidence.  
You three first stopped by the police station to get in clues. You examined his body and he’d died the same way Justin had. There was no evidence of a break in or a break out. The neighbors didn’t see anyone enter or exit and he lived alone. The police had no clue what or where to look while you decided to visit the officer’s house.  
The sun was getting ready to set as you stepped out the Impala behind Sam and Dean. Dean was the first one to enter the house, followed by Sam and you at his tail. As soon as your feet crossed the threshold of the house, a sudden chill ran down your spine. Dean glanced back at you and Sam, all the while taking his gun out and motioning you to do the same. You’d had a half-an-hour training given to you by Dean on using guns and you’d be lying if you said you weren’t a little excited to use it. It was filled with rock salt so it couldn’t actually harm anyone, except for the ghost.  
Sam went towards the kitchen, saying he’ll take the ground floor as he suggested you and Dean to take the first floor. With a nod, you and Dean climbed up the stairs, slowly and wary. There were two rooms on the first floor, each of you entering one. The room you entered looked like a study with some shelves and chairs and a laptop sitting on the desk. You looked around the room once before your eyes landed on the laptop that had a pen-drive sticking out of the slot. It could be the one you were looking for or couldn’t be. Only one way to find out. You moved your finger over the mouse pad, waking the screen from sleep and the paused full screen video of the two teens displayed there. Your eyes darted towards the lotion and box of tissues set aside the laptop on the desk that you hadn’t noticed before. “Oh no you didn’t.” You grimed with realization as you put twos and twos together. Sometimes people are worse than the actual monsters. You pulled the pen-drive from the laptop and grabbed the top of laptop, ready to shut it before you heard struggling sounds from the floor below you. “Sammy!” you heard Dean yell before hurrying downstairs and then a gunshot. You hurriedly took out the lighter to set the thing on fire but before you could get it to light, Katy’s ghost was in front of you. Listening to the boys talk and actually seeing it firsthand was very different. The slight shock made you drop the drive on the floor. “Shit!” you bent and reached for the lighter, all the while looking for the ghost that had disappeared into thin air before you felt your body being thrown towards the wall. Your left shoulder took the most of the collision as you scrambled onto the floor.  
You opened your eyes to be met with Katy’s cold ones just an inch from you. You glanced to her left at the desk where your gun was, mentally cursing yourself for putting it down to check the computer. You reached your hand behind her towards the gun, managing to almost get to the handle of it. You took a sudden leap towards it and swung it right through her, making her disappear in thin air. You cocked the gun and aimed it towards whatever your eyes fell on, “Dean! Sam!” you screamed before your gun was knocked out from your hands by Katy as she suddenly reappeared behind you. The gun was thrown off the window by an invisible force. You landed with your back against the book shelf as you were tossed across the room like a rag doll by the ghost.  
Your breath was stuck in your throat and a tear rolled down your cheek as her hand raised towards your face but before anything could happen, gunshot sounded in the room and the ghost vanished again. Your eyes shifted to the door where Dean stood with his gun aimed and a worried look on his face. He took long steps towards you and a sense of relief washed over you which was short lived as the ghost reappeared behind him, knocking him instantly in the face. His gun was still in his hand but Katy wasn’t giving him a chance to use it. She was hovering over him, and landing punches one after the other. “They did this to me!” she screamed in agony, her eyes watering, and her hands never stopping for a second.  
You mustered up enough strength to get back on your feet. You were desperately looking around for anything to use against her and help Dean before your eyes landed on the pen-drive on the floor. You picked it up hastily, holding it next to your face as you called out to the ghost. “Hey, Katy!” you shouted with heavy breaths, making her stop and turn to you. “You want this right?” you gestured towards the pen-drive you were holding up, “Come and get it.”  
In an instant, she was on you, knocking the air out of your lungs. She was holding you against the wall, both hands squeezing the life out of you. The pen-drive fell back to the ground as you brought both your hands to your neck, trying to relieve the pressure from it but the ghost was too damn strong. Black spots started appearing in your vision and you felt it extremely difficult to keep them open when suddenly, the pressure was gone. You opened your eyes to see Katy’s figure go up in flames and behind her, Dean, holding a lighter and the burning pen-drive at his feet. Your hands fell back behind you to gain support as you heaved and panted.  
“What the hell were you thinking?!” Dean yelled at you with anger in his voice that you’d never seen before. You didn’t reply, you had no answer for him. “You could’ve died for God’s sake!” he shouted again and you couldn’t take more of it.  
“I know!” you retorted at the same volume before storming out of the room. Coming to the end of the stairs, Sam appeared from the kitchen, clutching his head.  
“Is it done?” he asked.  
“Yeah.” You answered as your steps didn’t stop.  
“Hey, hey, hey, where are you going?” he questioned from behind you, confused.  
You turned to him with a sigh, a glance towards the window that showed the dark scene out, “It’s almost the day before the wedding. Can’t see Dean till the wedding then.” You replied. “So, I’m gonna go ahead and we can meet back at home.”  
Sam nodded in acknowledgement, “Yeah, okay.” He said, before fishing something out of his pocket. He tossed the keys to you and you caught them. “Take the car. We’ll hotwire another.” He gave you a small smile.  
You nodded, “Thanks.” And made your way out the door.


	12. Chapter 12

The hours long drive back home alone gave you some time for your anger to come down. By the time you reached your house, you were completely spent. You made a beeline towards the shower after dumping your bag somewhere in the living room. After a relaxing and fairly long shower, you made your way to your room. The afternoon sun was almost ready to set as your body hit the soft mattress and your eyes struggled to keep open.   
The boys came in later at night but you didn’t hear them just like you didn’t hear Sam when he knocked on your door asking if you wanted to grab dinner. When you didn’t reply, he just opened the door a little to make sure you were okay before leaving to join his brother. For the whole ride, Dean had been in a mood but every time Sam asked him what was wrong, he’d just mutter a ‘nothing’ and crank up the music.   
You woke up some time in the early hours, around 3 maybe, with a content smile on your lips with a little too well rested body. You couldn’t remember the reason why you were so mad— oh wait, right. You remember now. Rubbing the sleep from your eyes, you rummaged through the drawers for a clean shirt and pulled it over your head. You were still half sleep walking as you made your way to the door and pulled it open only to see Dean standing right there with his hand raised, ready to knock. His hand retreated instantly as you slammed the door right back in his face. He was still standing there, trying to register what just happened as he heard you mumble behind the closed door.   
“Shit.” You cursed under your breath, your hand still resting on the door. You could see the shadow of his feet from underneath the door, so you stepped closer to the door, hoping it’ll be enough for him to hear you. “Did you see me?”  
It took Dean a second to react to your voice before he spoke from outside. “Uh, no. No. I couldn’t... No.” He answered, clearing his voice.   
A sigh of relief left you. “What are you doing here at this time?”   
“I, uh...” you heard him clear his throat, “I was heading for some water then heard shuffling in your room. I figured you’re up and... I wanted to talk... about what happened.”  
“I tried calling you.” He continued after a slight pause, “But it went straight to voicemail.”  
“Oh.” You said, mostly to yourself, as your brows furrowed and you reached for your phone on the nightstand, realizing it was dead. You padded back towards the door and slipped down on the floor next to it, head resting against the wall. “Sorry, I guess my phone died sometime yesterday and I forgot to plug it in.”   
“That’s fine. I, uh, I didn’t want to do this on the phone anyway.” He said, scratching the back of his head.  
“Do what?” you turned your head involuntarily towards the door.   
“Apologize.” He chuckled awkwardly. “I shouldn’t have yelled at you like that...”  
“It’s okay.” You whispered, just enough for him to hear, “You were worried, I get it.”   
He couldn’t see your face but he was sure that you meant what you said, and so did he. “Yeah. But that still doesn’t give me a right to behave that way.” He sighed, as he too, took a seat on the floor next to the door. “I just... can’t help it sometimes.”  
You nodded your head before realizing he can’t see that. “Well, a little birdy told me you’re getting married soon, so I guess it’s a problem for the missus, huh?” you chuckled, trying to lighten the air.  
A small laughter left Dean that was accompanied by a sigh, “Nah, I bet she can handle me just fine.”   
His words put a smile on your face. He and you sat there in comfortable silence before you heard him speak up again. “So, uh, it’s the big day tomorrow. You should go back to sleep.”  
“Yeah.” You sighed.  
You heard shuffling on the other side, Dean getting up from his place. “Oh, and there was a package at the door when we came in. From Margaret. I don’t know if you saw it but we put it on the table for you.”  
“Oh, okay. Thanks, I’ll get it later.” You replied as you too, got back on your feet.  
There was a small silence again between the two of you before Dean broke it, “So, I’ll see you soon.” He whispered.  
“Yeah.” You spoke softly, “See ya.”  
\-------------------------------------------------------  
You woke up in the morning with enough time before the ‘big’ ceremony. You took a shower, spending just a little more time than usual before getting ready and making your way to the kitchen. You were greeted by Sam as you entered the room and poured yourself a cup.   
“So, you set for everything?” he questioned as you took a seat across from him at the table while he had another one of those old looking books in front of him.   
“Yeah, I guess. Marge basically took care of the whole thing, I didn’t have to do anything. God knows what I would do without her.”   
“Well, that’s good.” He replied with a kind smile.  
You glanced around once before questioning, “Anyway, where’s Dean?”  
“Oh. He’s at Marge’s, trying the out the tux she rented for him.” There was a snicker in his tone. “It’d be a treat to see him in that.”   
You chuckled at his words before taking a sip from the cup in your hands.   
“By the way, he’s gonna get ready there and meet us straight at the wedding to, you know, avoid accidentally seeing you before the wedding.” He informed.   
“Hmm, yeah. Seems fair.” You agreed, bringing the cup to your lips again before your attention was grabbed by the package on the living room table behind Sam. “Oh right!” you mumbled as you walked over to it, to see what was in it.   
You took a seat at the couch while Sam followed you to your place. You opened up the package as you first took out a beautiful hair pin that had big beautiful designed on it, embellished with blue jewels. A note along with it said that it was a wedding gift for you from Alice and Jackson as they were back in town and were very glad to hear about you. It also said that the pin could be your “Something new as well as something blue”. You made a mental note to thank them later as you put the thing aside. You went back to the package to see the other very big thing that was in it and as soon as you slid down the zip, your hands stopped as the white fabric inside stared back at you. You pulled the whole bag out by the hanger and unzipped the whole thing to take a good look at the dress that was now in your hands.   
Sam noticed as your smile faded away and a sad look came to rest on your face as you clutched the dress. He pressed a hand to your shoulder, “Hey, what’s wrong?”  
You instantly shook your head, putting the dress back, “Oh no, it’s nothing, it’s just...”  
“What?”  
“It’s my mom’s dress.” You sniffled, blinking away the tears that were threatening your eyes. “Marge got it ready for the wedding and now I’m supposed to wear it I...”   
“Hey, I know how you’re feeling. I wish I didn’t have to ask you to do this—”  
“No, no. It’s okay. Don’t you go all sappy on me now.” You chuckled lightly, wiping away the tears. “It’s fine. Really.” You offered him a smile.   
“Okay, then.” He smiled. “Why don’t you start getting ready and I’ll pick you up when it’s time?”  
“Someone’s taking their duties as the best man seriously.” You snickered.  
He chortled, nodding his head dramatically. “Yes, I am. Now, go. You don’t wanna be late. And call me if you need help with anything, I’m literally in the next house.”   
“Of course.” You answered before he gave you a light tap on the shoulder and made his way out the door.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been refraining describing the reader's physical features because I wanted to let you to imagine her however you like her which is also the reason I didn't describe the wedding dress any more than that it's white so that you can imagine it the way you like.  
> 

Looking at yourself now in your bedroom mirror made it all seem so real and so fake all at the same time. You straightened the white fabric wrapping your waist with feathered fingers, scared not to ruin it. Marge dropped by before to help you with the dress and hair which you very much needed. You lifted your hand to the blue pin that was neatly tucked in your hair, right at the edge of your veil. When Marge finished with setting your hair and placing the veil, she told you how she thought you were one of the most beautiful brides she’d ever seen. You knew that couldn’t be true but you also knew that everything she said was purely out of love. A knock at the door made you snap out of whatever thought you were lost in. “It’s open.” You said, turning to see the younger Winchester gingerly entering the room. He was all dressed up for the wedding in a tux as he looked at you with his mouth open. He was already on his way to forming a word but for some reason he’d stopped that left his jaw hanging like that. “What?” your voice came out small, as you shifted your footing nervously. “Y- you, uh—” he swallowed and straightened himself a bit, “You look very... You look very beautiful.” “Thanks.” A blush crept up your cheeks as you said. “So, what’s up?” you chuckled awkwardly. “Right, that, yeah. Everything’s ready so I just wanted to see if you’re ready. Your phone was off.” “Oh right. I had to switch it off- everyone who got to know about the wedding wouldn’t stop sending passive aggressive congrats because I didn’t invite them.” You sighed, plopping down on your bed. Sam chortled at your words as he took a seat next to you. You saw him fishing something out from the inner pocket of his jacket. He lifted your hand from where it was resting in your lap and placed something on your palm. As his hand lifted, you looked over the thing. It was an amulet, looked old and handmade if you were guessing correctly. It had a black thread woven through it to wear it around the neck. You raised an eyebrow towards him and before you could ask he spoke up. “I-uh,” he scratched the back of his neck nervously, “I wanted to give this to you. I want you to keep it.” “Yeah, but what is it?” you asked, just knowing that it wasn’t just an amulet. Sam stretched back a little. “It’s... When Dean and I were kids, we didn’t exactly have a lot, and on Christmas I gave him an amulet as gift and he used to wear it every second of his life. But then... something happened that I can’t explain, and we... lost that amulet. Few years later, a friend gave us a replica of that amulet and it’s been with me since. And well, I want you to have it.” Your eyes flicked between the amulet in your hands and his eyes, “I...” you lightly shook your head, “I can’t take it Sam. I’m sorry.” “No, hey, look. (y/n), you’ve done more for us than you ever needed to. And I’m not just saying this as a thank you, I’m saying this because I care for you. We care for you. You’re family now, whether you like it or not.” He chuckled lightly at himself, “I know this wedding’s fake but this house has been a home to us more than any other place ever has. And this amulet, this is something that’s always reminded us of our family and that’s why I want you to have it.” You mindlessly bit your lip as you stared at the amulet in your hands, thinking over what his words meant for you. Your vision became slightly clouded with the feelings that overwhelmed you. You turned back to him with a small smile. “Thank you, Sam. I love you too, you know. Both of you. And this house has and always will have a place for you. But... this amulet? It’s yours. Yours and his, and I could never keep it. You’re my family too but this belongs to you two and no one else.” You said as you placed the amulet back in his hands. A small frown was on his face but it soon changed back into a smile. “Fine,” he said, his eyes still eyeing the piece of jewellery in his hand, “don’t keep it. But take it... till the wedding.” His eyes find yours again, “It could be your something borrowed. And it’s quite old, so, maybe that too.” “Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda a small chapter before the Wedding. Also, I wanted to write a chapter of just (y/n) and Sam to show where they're at, feelings wise. Anyway, leave a comment if you're enjoying! I really love reading them.


	14. Chapter 14

Stepping down from the passenger seat of the Impala, you walked towards the back entrance of the place. Sam helped you up the stairs to the small room before leaving you with Marge who was already waiting for you there. She helped you with a little adjustments she thought you needed, asking you how you were feeling. Well, how were you feeling? You had no idea. You didn’t have cold feet or anything like that, but you were still very nervous and you didn’t know why. It wasn’t that you were really getting married so what was this feeling in your stomach that won’t let you breathe.  
She soon left you, informing you that it’s time. You stood at the doors with a bunch of sunflowers in your hand, waiting to hear the wedding march. You took a long breath, trying to ease the uncomfort that was set on your heart. The feeling was new and nothing like you’d felt before. And just then, the first note of the song hit your ears and you urged your feet to walk. As the doors opened, the scene unfolded to you. Your small footsteps brought you closer to the altar as you walked the aisle, where you saw Alice standing in what appeared to be a bridesmaid dress and you couldn’t remember asking her to be your bridesmaid. On the other side was Sam, standing tall, smiling at you and a few steps from him, the minister in the centre. And then your eyes fell on Dean. Your brain was avoiding seeing in his direction for some reason but as soon as you did, the unfamiliar feeling in your gut vanished like magic. He was smiling at you, and you smiled back. Both your smiles were anything but just smiles. Soon the room felt too small as you were standing next to him, already holding his hands, your flowers taken away by Alice.  
“Dear friends and family,” the minister started the ceremony, “we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the loving union of Dean Winchester and (y/f/n) (y/l/n).”  
He turns to you, “Do you, (y/f/n) (y/l/n), take Dean Winchester to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part.”  
“I do.” You say, your eyes never leaving his.  
“And, do you, Dean Winchester,” he turns to him, “take (y/f/n) (y/l/n) to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part.”  
“I do.” He smirks.  
“You may now kiss the bride.”  
Both of you break into a wide smile as you lean forward and press your lips onto his. His hands snake up to your face, his thumb lightly brushing your cheek bone as you hear Jackson cheering from the front.  
The slow music starts on the speakers as Marge and Alice cheer for a first dance. You turn to Dean who already has a hand out before giving him your hand letting him lead you. You look around to Alice and Jackson dancing together and Sam dancing with Marge as they talk about something. Your eyes land back on Dean’s as he sways you slowly with the music.  
“You were right.” You say to him as he pulls you in closer.  
“About what?” He raises an eyebrow.  
“The ‘seen you naked’ look? Totally a thing. You’re giving that to me right now.”  
Your words make him laugh.  
“It suits you.” He complemented once the laughter died, gesturing to the amulet hanging round your neck.  
“Don’t get too attached.” You smirk, “It’s borrowed.”  
“I don’t think that’s possible now, sweetheart.” He whispers, tightening his grip on your waist.  
As the music died, Sam made his way to the two of you, telling you that you need to go back before the soul eater comes for Dean. You inform Marge and others and thank them for everything they helped with.  
“(Y/n), you at least gotta throw the bouquet before you go!” Alice whines from behind as you’re moving. You turn to her with an odd expression.  
“Alice, you’re already married and there’s literally no one else here to catch it.” you say with a hint of sarcasm in your tone. With your final goodbyes, you, Dean and Sam make your way towards the Impala parked outside. You see Dean making his way towards the driver side with the key in his hands before you stop him in his tracks. “You’re not driving.”  
“Why not?” he asks, rather offended.  
“You’re basically a Coma Man Walking. I don’t wanna die on my wedding day.” You shrug.  
“What the hell does that mean?”  
“You know... Dead Man Walking...” you explain, crossing your arms over your chest, “except you’re not dying, you’re gonna fall into a coma. So, Coma Man Walking.”  
“Yeah, that doesn’t make any sense.” Dean snorts, “But fine.” He tosses the key to you and you smirk but now Sam objects.  
“Hey, you’re not driving either. You’re in a wedding dress—”  
“What do you have against my dress, Samuel.” You stare at him.  
“Just give me the keys.” He commands and you stand even straighter with the keys in your hands.  
“Say please.”  
“Please.” He drawls and you throw him the keys with a stupid grin on your face.  
“Well, I don’t know what Samuel here has against the dress,” Dean chimes in, turning to you, “Because I think you look gorgeous, sweetheart.”  
“You don’t look so bad either, Winchester.”  
Dean opens his mouth to counter but before that you hear Sam’s voice interrupting him, “I really am stuck with a married couple, aren’t I?”  
“Shut up, Sam!” you and Dean yell back at the same time and the three of you burst into laughter.  
The few minute drive back home, you and Dean kept stealing glances at each other like stupid fourteen year olds while Sam noted each one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A toast to the newly weds!


	15. Chapter 15

Stepping into your house, shaking off your shoes to the side is the first thing you do while Dean hangs his coat on the back of a chair and takes a seat beside his brother in the living.  
“I’m gonna go change out of this dress.” You say as you walk towards them, then turn to Sam, “Yell for me if he, you know,” you slide a finger to your neck whilst making a clicking noise.  
Dean shoots you a fake offended look, “Hey, I’m not dying yet, just coma. You said it just a few minutes ago.”  
“Same difference.” You shrug playfully.  
“And you’re supposed to be the professional?”  
You just stick your tongue out and disappear to your room. There’s a smile at Dean’s face but it lowers when he turns to his brother who has a serious face on.  
“When are you gonna do it?” Sam asks his brother.  
“Do what?” Dean questions quizzically.  
“Accept that you’re in love with her. Is it before or after she realizes that we lied to her about the spell?”  
Dean’s smile was completely gone now. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Sammy.”  
“Really?” The younger Winchester scoffed. “Dean, I see you, you now. I mean, I’ve seen you since I was four so believe me when I say that I’ve seen the way you look at her. Or how you’ve fallen asleep at night and woken up straight in the morning without any nightmares for days now. And it’s not like anything’s changed... it’s still me who’s sleeping on the bed next to you, it’s still just us in a small room with a gun under our pillow because we’re scared of what might happen the next minute. But the only thing that’s different is knowing that (y/n) is there in a room down the hall from us.” He paused, sucking in some air, “And you’re happy, man. I can’t remember the last time I’ve seen you this happy... if ever.”  
“Yeah well, what do you want me to do about it, huh? You want me to go to her and tell her that I’m in love with her? Then what? You think she’s gonna kiss me and tell me that she loves me too?” Dean scoffed bitterly, turning his head away.  
“Yes.” Sam replied in a low voice, “She does.”  
His words made Dean’s eyes find his again. “You don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
“Yeah, but I do.” There was a small smile on Sam’s face, “She’s a normal person, Dean. She’s not like us; she wasn’t raised to hunt monsters since she was a kid. That day at the case, it was the first time she saw a ghost. She’s not us- her first instinct when she sees a ghost is to get scared and run or scream for help. Not asking for it to come and get her. But she did that anyway, against her instincts, because she saw it was hurting you and if that’s not love then I don’t know what love is anymore.”  
“Well, if you’re right... about her,” Dean started with a heavy voice, “then that’s even worse. What do you think will happen? It’s (y/n). She has a life, people that care about her, she still laughs and believes in things. And she’s safe. Away from our life, away from the bad stuff and—” he stops in the middle of his sentence as he hears your footsteps approaching them.  
“Oh you’re still okay.” You said in a teasing way as you walked in and took a seat across from them. Dean and Sam forced smiles on their faces, dropping the conversation they were having. “So, what’s taking that thing so long?”  
“I don’t know.” Dean mutters a reply.  
“Okay, get this.” Sam chimes in, “As soon as the soul eater comes for you, he’s gonna put you in a coma and you’ll be dreaming. So, you need to snap out of it before we bring you back so you can see where the nest it. The second you snap out of your dream, you’ll wake up in the nest- your soul I mean.” He explained.  
“Fine.”  
“So, what do you say, we give you three hours before we wake you up? Think you can snap out of it and find the nest till then?”  
“Yeah, whatever. Three’s fine.” The older Winchester agrees and you nod, understanding the whole deal.  
A small silence falls between you three and you rest your head on your hands that were laid flat on the table. You look up to them from behind your lashes as you mumble, “Remember me.”  
“Remember you?” Dean’s brow arcs up, “Why? You going somewhere?”  
“No, not me.” You raise your head back and lean back in your chair, “I mean, someday eventually, everyone’s gonna find out about you two. The Winchesters... guys who save the world. So, I’m just saying, will you remember me when you’re both some hot shot heroes?”  
They smile at your words before Dean speaks up, “I don’t think I could ever forget you.”  
You blush slightly at him and suddenly you watch him struggle. You and Sam are instantly by his side as his body goes completely limp and you rush him to the hospital.  
\--------------  
In a private room, you hook him up with machines with the help of some staff. You filled the paper work outside while Sam got comfortable on a chair beside his brother. “Hey.” You greet him as you enter the room and close the door behind you.  
He looks up to you, “Hey.”  
“He looks okay.” You say, nodding your head to Dean’s direction. You take a seat on the other side of Dean’s bed. Sam and you stay by his side, for a couple hours with only the exception of Sam leaving to get some coffee for you both. You wait as the minutes ticked by.  
Soon it was just five minutes before it would be three hours. “Hey, Sam.” You lean forward, grabbing his attention, “It’s almost time. Maybe you should get started on that spell.”  
You notice as he fidgets a little with his fingers before pushing himself up from his chair. “Yeah, um, can we talk outside?”  
“Sure.” You agree, following him out to the emergency dock in the open that provided you some fresh air you didn’t know you needed. “What’s up?” you asked, once you and him came to a halt.  
“I... I don’t know how to say this.” He sighed. “I’m really sorry but, we lied.”  
“About what?”  
Sam swallowed thickly as he tried to find a way to tell you. “There is no spell.” He disclosed. “There’s a spell to trap the soul eater after we find its nest but there’s no spell to wake Dean up. You have to stop his heart and bring him back.”  
You looked at him distraught. Your hands fell to your side as you thought over the stuff he just said. You opened your mouth to say something but fell at a loss of words. Suddenly you felt it difficult to breathe. “No.” You finally said. “I’m not doing it.”  
“(Y/n), you have to—”  
“No!” you snapped at him. “I don’t _have_ to do anything, Sam. I didn’t _have_ to help you. I didn’t _have_ to go through with the wedding and I sure didn’t _have_ to fall in—” you stopped yourself there. “Point is, I didn’t _have_ to do anything, but I did because I chose to do it. Like right now I’m choosing not to do this because if I do this... I might not be able to bring him back.” Your voice is heavy as you continue, “So you will find another way to wake him up.”  
“I can’t- there is no other way. I’m sorry, but this is the only way.” His voice is small and apologetic.  
You stood there in front of Sam with tears in your eyes. You didn’t know what to say. You were trying to think of something... anything but deep down you already knew what you had to do. You raise your eyes again and meet Sam’s hopeful ones. He can see the anger in your eyes as he notices your hands reaching to the back of your neck. You never leave his stare as you take his hand in yours and place the amulet back in his palm. His eyes flicker down to it momentarily then find yours again before you leave his hand and walk back into the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've almost finished writing the last chapter of this series now so I was wondering if you have any requests or prompts for a new series! Thanks for reading!


	16. Chapter 16

Inside the hospital, you head straight towards Dean’s room and Sam followed you. As soon as he was inside the room, you shut the door and draw the blinds. Your steps are rushed as Sam realized what you were doing. He watches as you push some buttons on the heart monitor so that it doesn’t beep when Dean loses his heartbeat. You open the drawer next to the bed and take some stuff up.   
“Keep an eye out or I lose my job.” You tell Sam, not bothering to turn to him as you rip open a packet and take a syringe in your hand. Sam moves to the window, slightly pushing the blinds away at the corner and alternating his glances between you and the hall. You get the syringe ready and with a deep breath, you push it into his IV. It takes a minute for the heart monitor to show a flatline. Your hands start trembling as you check for a pulse and heartbeat. Nothing. Dean was dead. For a minute you lose your train of thought before Sam nudges you back to consciousness.   
With shaky hands, you connect the defibrillator and get it ready to use. You take the pads in your hand, ready to use them. “Charged to 200.” You take another deep breath, trying to get your hands to stop from trembling. You were a surgeon with trauma certification. You’d done this before more times than you could count but still this felt new.   
“Clear.” You mumble to mostly yourself as you place the paddles to Dean’s bare chest and his body jerks up with the electricity. You pull away your hands and your eyes fall on the heart monitor desperately but it shows nothing. Worry washes over you but you try to contain yourself. “Charge to 250... clear.” You do the thing again and his body jerks up again and falls back. Still nothing but a flat line on the monitor.   
You glance towards Sam who has the same expression on his face as his eyes start to water and he brings up a hand to his mouth. “No.” You say to him in a stern voice. “Don’t do that. Not yet.”   
With trembling hands, you charge the machine again to 300 and bring the paddles to Dean’s chest. “Clear.” You mumble as you shock him again. His body jerks up again but this time, you see his struggling a bit. Soon he’s coughing and trying to sit up. A sigh of relief leaves you and Sam as you put the paddles back to the stand. Sam walks over to his brother and helps him sit straighter, offering him some water. You stand back as it takes some time for Dean to adjust.   
Soon, Dean’s comfortable in his bed, sitting up as you turn your head away and wipe your cheek with the edge of your sleeve. “How are you feeling?” you ask him as soon as you turn to him.   
With a small smile he replies, “Fine. I feel fine.”  
“Good.” You suppressed a smile and crossed your arms over your chest. “Were you able to find the nest?”  
From the way you jumped straight to business made it clear to Dean what had happened while he was unconscious. “Yeah.” He answered with a sigh, “It’s one of those big old houses at the outskirts that I saw on the way here. A block away from that diner with the big red sign.”  
“Fine.” You nodded, letting your arms fall back to your sides, “Rest up and I’ll meet you guys there in an hour.”   
Dean and Sam exchanged a sad look before the younger spoke, “You, uh, you don’t have to come, (y/n). We can take it from here.”   
You looked at both their faces, realising they were serious. “No, you started this with me, you’re gonna end it that way too. I’m coming.” You announced and made your way towards the door.   
“Um, hey—” Dean started but stopped as he realized you weren’t listening and already halfway out the door.


	17. Chapter 17

After you left the hospital, Sam and Dean gathered the stuff needed to do the spell that traps the soul eater in its nest. The sun was still in the sky as they got into the Impala and started driving towards the old house Dean saw.   
The older Winchester drove sitting behind the wheel as one of his rock tapes played softly in the background. It went on this way for a while before Sam broke the silence.   
“Hey, Dean?”   
The older Winchester hummed in his direction and raised an eyebrow, tearing his eyes away from the road for a second.  
“What did you see? In the dream?”  
“Sam, you know...” Dean drawled without turning to him and kept driving.  
“Yeah, I know it was your dream life, Dean. I mean what did you _see_?”  
“You know exactly what I saw, Sam!” he snapped back at his brother, turning to him with an intense gaze. “You know.” He turned back towards the road, “And if you want a detailed answer then I’ll probably give you that when we have a sleepover and I’m braiding your hair.”  
With a huff, Sam turned his stare back outside. “I’m just saying, man. You could have that... your dream life. Maybe not exactly that but still close to it, if you just... If you just grow a pair and tell her how you feel.”  
“How do you say I do that when she doesn’t even want to talk to me?”  
“Of course she’s mad, Dean. We lied to her. But doesn’t mean she hates you or something. Just talk to her, tell her how you feel and I’m sure she’ll come around. And maybe, with time, she agrees to move in the bunker with us, where she’ll be safe.”  
He notices as a small smile tugs at Dean’s lips as he mumbles, “Yeah, that’d be nice.”   
With that, he pulls up next to the big old house. They both step out the car and get their stuff out of the trunk. Sam picks up one of the duffle bags when they hear the rumble of another engine coming towards them. “I’m gonna set everything up in there,” the younger Winchester offers as he picks the other duffel as well, “you talk to her.”  
“Okay.”   
“And _talk_ to her, Dean. I mean it.” with this, Sam disappears into the house.  
\---------------  
You park your car next to Dean’s Impala. With a deep breath, you step out of your car to see the older Winchester waiting for you, standing near the hood of his car with his hands in his jacket pockets. The sun was setting behind him, illuminating the features on his face ever so beautifully. As soon as he sees you, his hands are out of the pocket and fidgeting with each other as a soft smile plays on his face. Your eyes fall to his left hand and see the wedding ring on his finger. The ring you took off him when you admitted him in the hospital and placed it by his bedside table. The fingers of your left hand mindlessly played with the matching ring on your finger as you stepped closer to him.   
“Hey.” He greeted.  
“Hey.” You didn’t know why your voice sounded so small.  
“Listen, before we do this thing, I just want to say... how sorry I am. I’m really sorry for what we did. We shouldn’t have lied to you.”  
A bitter smile came to your face. “You don’t realize, do you?” your words receive a confused expression from him. “Dean, you didn’t just lie to me. You made me...” you sucked in a breath, “You made me stop your heart, Dean. You woke up, and thank universe for that, but if...” a tear escaped your eyes as you continued to speak with your voice heavy, “what if you hadn’t? I don’t know if I would ever be able to forgive myself if you didn’t because I would’ve been the one who killed you! Tell me, could you do it?” the sentence you said next took both you and him by surprise.   
“Could you kill the person you love, knowing that you might not be able to bring her back?”   
“No.” He replied. His voice was rough and deep as his eyes bore into yours. “I could never hurt you like that.”   
A slight sob broke from your lips and Dean pulled you into his arms. You buried your face in his neck as his hand came up to back of your head, the other pressed tightly around your waist. “I’m so sorry.” He whispered into your hair. You didn’t know how long you stood there, embraced by him, but you knew you didn’t want to let go.   
“Promise me,” you said, no more than a whisper, as you pulled beck with your face just an inch away from his. Your hand was resting on the crook of his neck and the other on his chest, “Promise me that if you ever leave me like that, you’ll find your way back to me. Always.”   
He smiled and wiped a tear from your cheek with his thumb, “Always.” You close your eyes as he leaned in and pressed his lips on yours. Full of hope, full of promise. You kissed him back as your hands snaked to the back of his hair, tangling themselves in his hair.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just FYI, I'll be posting both the last chapters together tomorrow to spare the frustration of waiting. Also, thank you so much if you read the story so far! I absolutely love you!

Pulling back from Dean, you notice Sam standing in the house’s doorway with a dorky smile on his face. Realising that you and Dean noticed him, he walks over to the two of you. “Guys, I’m really glad you made up and admitted your feelings and everything but please tell this isn’t what I have to put up with for the rest of my life.”   
Dean playfully hits his arm and a small laugh leaves the three of you. Sam turns to you with a more sincere look, “Hey, I’m sorry too, by the way. For lying to you.”   
“You’re forgiven.” You smile at him. “But don’t expect a kiss; that was only for your brother.”   
He gives you a fake hurt look as he brings his hand over his heart, “Understood.” You three burst into laughter over his antics and everything feels right in the world again.   
“Let’s get this son of a bitch then, shall we?” Dean holds up his gun with a smirk on his face before you three make your way into the house before you.   
You look around the various dusty corridors of the house as you walk behind the two men. the house was completely empty, no furniture , nothing. And the walls had their wallpapers torn off from various places.  
Dean handed you one of his guns and you gripped it tight in your hands as you moved. Reaching the back of the house, Sam stops before the wall separating the room and the backyard. You see the open duffel bags already on the floor next to the wall with some stuff already placed beside them.  
“Alright guys.” Sam turns to you and Dean, “I checked the house and this is the wall that’s probably the entrance to the other dimension. What we have to do is paint this sigil,” he holds up a paper with a weird looking symbol drawn on it which, if you weren’t aware of the ‘things’, you’d think has something to do with satan worship, “On the wall, both in this and the other dimension. That should trap the soul eater there.”   
“Okay... sigil, multiple dimensions, monster trap, got it.” you nod, “But how do we draw the thing on the other dimension’s wall?”   
“Dean will do it.” Sam answered, “He’s been there before so he can just walk into it.”  
Dean nods, “And what about you guys?”   
“We’ll take care of this side. But remember, (y/n), once the monster realizes what we’re doing, it’s gonna try to stop us. And you can’t let it touch you.”  
“What happens if it does?”  
“Basically, your soul gets sent to his nest. But in this case, it won’t be harvesting our soul, he’ll be killing it, so if he touches us, unlike Dean, our soul won’t be able to survive more than ten minutes in the nest.”   
“Great.” You mumble as your eyes fall on a copper bowl that was filled with some red liquid which you were hoping wasn’t blood but you knew better.   
“Um, guys, if you don’t mind me asking,” you turn to the both of them, “what’s in that bowl?”   
“Blood.” Dean answered nonchalantly.   
“Blood?” you raised your eyebrows, “So... When you said _paint_ the thing on the wall, you meant _paint it in blood_ , didn’t you?”  
The boys stared at your grimacing expressions before you received a tight lipped smile from Sam, “Yep.”  
You nodded slowly, turning your eyes away from them, glancing at the bowl. “Okay.” You replied, your brows furrowing again in grimace.  
The boys snickered at your expressions. “Alright, enough fooling around kids, we got a monster to kill.” Dean announced, taking a step forward.   
Sam explained Dean that all he had to do was place his hand on the wall and his soul will be able to walk through. Dean nodded, taking in the information and stepping towards the wall, raising his arm.   
“Hey, Dean?" Sam spoke up, "Stay safe and come back or I’ll come there to kick your soul-ass.” Sam told his brother.   
“Oh I’m coming back, alright?” He smirked, his eye shifting to you. “I made a promise to my girl.”   
Your lips break into a wide smile as you walk over to him and take his face in your hands. You place a quick kiss on his cheeks as you let go of him. “See you on the other side.”   
“You bet.”   
You and Sam step back as Dean places his hand on the wall, his body instantly going limp and falling to the floor with a thud. You and Sam exchange a look and then get to do your part here.   
Sam hands you the paper with the sigil and pushes some stuff away from the wall, giving you space to work. You lift the bowl in your hand, ready to start painting.   
“Is this human blood?” you ask reluctantly.  
“Well, the lore said it didn’t matter what type of blood it is, just needs to be fresh. So, it’s fresh pig blood.”  
“I don’t know if that’s better or worse.” You mumble to yourself, staring into the dark liquid.   
“Alright.” Sam spoke up, “Let’s get done with this before the soul eater’s here.” He said, dipping his brush into the bowl in your hand, missing your wide eyes.  
“Yeah, I think we missed that window.” You cluttered, pushing the bowl towards Sam, your hand landing on your gun in your waistband and shooting right behind Sam. His hand flew to his ears, covering them on instinct as the monster behind him disappeared into thin air.   
Sam turned back to see the empty room. “It’s not gonna work this way.” He stated, turning back to you. "Let's split the work. You paint the sigil and I’ll keep the thing away from you.”  
He handed you the bowl back.  
“Alright. Be careful.” you whispered.  
“You too.”   
With this, you turned back towards the wall, starting painting the sigil as Sam turned his back to you, aiming his gun outwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just FYI, I'll be posting both the last chapters together tomorrow to spare the frustration of waiting. Also, thank you so much if you read the story so far! I absolutely love you!


	19. Chapter 19

As Dean walked into the wall, he entered the house identical to the one he was in, only difference being that it lacked you and Sam. He stared at the number of souls of other men, aimlessly roaming around the house, still living their best dream. He tore his gaze away from them and turned back towards the wall, finding the bowl of blood at the floor and the brush next to it, just as it was in his dimension. A smirk appeared on his face as he lifted the bowl and the brush, fishing the paper Sam gave him from his jacket as he started painting the sigil on the wall.  
\--------  
You were trying your best to get the job done as soon as possible and the frequent gunshots weren’t helping. The soul eater was getting pissed by the second, and the gun shots only helped to keep it out for a couple seconds before it would appear again. You were halfway through the sigil when you suddenly heard Sam mutter a ‘shit’ under his breath from behind you. You instantly turned to him, seeing him frustratingly shaking his gun, tossing it across the room. “I’m out of bullets.” He told you and you dropped the brush into the bowl, keeping it aside. Your hands instantly went to the back of your waistband where you’d kept the gun Dean gave you and threw it to Sam. “Here.” You mumbled, as he caught the gun and cocked it.   
Before he could aim it back to the thing, it appeared right next to you and lifted his hand, ready to touch you but Sam was fast and shot it, making it disappear. A shaky breath left you as turned back to him with a slight smile on your face while he had a matching one, taking several steps towards you but your smile was short lived as the soul eater appeared again, this time right behind him and before you could react, you saw Sam’s body going limp, hitting the bowl on his way down, making the remaining blood spill all over.   
You quickly got to the ground, reaching for the gun that fell from his hands and shot it at the monster, making it disappear again. You scurried to Sam, checking for a pulse. He was alive, at least. But for how long? His words rang through your head repeatedly. Ten minutes. That’s how much time you had to complete the sigil on the wall or— no. No, you couldn’t bring yourself to think the alternative.   
\-------------  
Finishing with the sigil and stepping back from the wall, Dean smirked at himself. He kept the bowl back to the floor and wiped the few drops of blood on his hand with his jacket. Turning back towards the room, he took in the various people, their souls, aimlessly walking around when suddenly he saw a bright light in the corner of the room, making his eyes squint in reaction. Once the light was gone, he opened his eyes back up to see a very confused Sam walking towards him.  
“Sammy?” Dean said, holding him by his shoulders, “What in the hell are you doing here?”  
“I-uh,” he ran a hand through his hair, “I was with (y/n) and then—” Dean noticed as Sam looked like he was finally coming around. “The thing got to me. (y/n) is alone there, Dean.”  
“Son of a bitch.”  
\--------------  
Dean and Sam were sitting in a corner of the big room, waiting as the seconds ticked by. Six minutes had already passed after Sam had entered the dimension and time seemed to move faster.  
“Hey, Dean?” the younger Winchester turned to Dean, who was sitting next to him, with a sincere expression on his face.   
“Yeah?” Dean answered, raising an eyebrow.  
Sam was mildly surprised to see Dean sitting so calmly, playing with the carpet when usually he would be desperately running around to find a way to save Sam. But right now, he was just sitting, waiting, as the seconds of Sam’s life ticked by.  
“How are you so...”Sam felt short of words, “I don’t know, I mean, how much do I have? Two minutes? Three? And you’re...”  
A small smile tugged at Dean’s lips at Sam’s words. “You mean, how am I not freaking out?”  
“Yeah.” Sam scoffed lightly.   
Dean turned his head back, looking forward at nothing in particular. “You remember that Sunday when (y/n) took us to the church?”  
Sam nodded slightly, shifting slightly in his place, trying to figure where Dean was reaching. “Yeah, i remember.”  
“After we got out, we asked her why she still believed and had faith and she told us all those reasons about why and told us to try that sometime. That we should try believing in something good, something other than us... So, I’m trying, Sammy.” He turned to face his brother.  
Sam scoffed at his brother. “So what, you believe in God all of a sudden?”   
“No. But I believe in her.”   
Just as the words left Dean’s lips, their attention was grabbed by the sigil on the wall that started glowing. The brothers scurried off the floor as the sigil kept glowing and the various souls in the house starting disappearing one by one. Sam and Dean shared a look, Dean’s face fancying a smirk, as their souls disappeared forever from the place as well.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _The paragraphs in italics are flashforward to some years in the future (the year season 14 is set in)._  
>  The chapter has canon s14 scene.  
> If you haven't caught up with s14, don't worry, the scene has no spoilers as such, just that Jack exists (if that's a spoiler for you) and he went on a hunt with Dean.

Opening his eyes, the first sight Dean got was the ceiling of the room. Blinking the haze out his eyes, he brought his hand to his face, rubbing his head that felt like it had just been hit with an iron rod. With a groan, he lifted his upper body slightly with the help of his elbows. Looking around, his eyes landed on you. You were right next to him. Your hands had blood on them, you were clutching the paper with the sigil in one and you had that ever so charming self-satisfied smirk on your face that Dean had fallen for.  
_Dean was sitting in the kitchen across from Jack, opening a bottle of whiskey to celebrate. They’d just came back from a successful hunt in McCook, Nebraska where apparently a necromancer named Harper resurrected her boyfriend Vance and played a game where her zombie boyfriend would eat any guy who’d be interested in her. Considering it was Jack’s first hunt, he did pretty well and so, they were now relaxing at the bunker._  
 _“So, now that Vance is in the grave, he can’t hurt anyone?” Jack asked, taking a sip from his cup of coffee._  
 _“Yeah.” Dean replied, pouring the whiskey into his glass, “Silver stake through the heart—that ought to do the trick.”_  
 _“And... that’s love?”_  
 _Jack’s question took Dean a little by surprise. “Eh...”he drawled and chuckled. “Well, it can get crazier than that.” He answered, taking a sip of his whiskey. He glanced at Jack, noticing how he wanted to hear more about love, learn about it, so he continued._  
 _“I’ll tell you one thing, kid. You’ll hear about this ‘love at first sight’ crap sometime in your life soon... don’t believe that. Love doesn’t happen in one sight.” He paused for a second, “However, in one smile? That's possible. Because sometimes, a person will smile at you, and to the world it will seem like just a normal smile, but for you... you’ll know right then that you’re a goner. And love, you can try to fight it, hide from it... but it’s a sneaky bastard. Before you know it, you can’t stop thinking about that one person, wanting to be with them, making them smile. It always comes when you’re least expecting it, because, like I said, it’s a sneaky bastard.”_  
 _Jack noticed how a small smile was tugging at Dean’s lips as he spoke, about love. He’d seen him smile before, but not like that. Dean wasn’t looking at him, he was just looking down at nothing as he continued. “But Jack,” he finally raised his eyes to meet Jack’s, “trust me on this; once you find that person who’s smile can turn your whole world, you never let them go. You keep them close to your heart, always.”_  
You stared at Dean, smirking as he was waking up, meaning that you’d been successful after all. You glanced to your other side to see Sam waking up as well, and sigh of relief left your lips as you closed your eyes, missing the petrified look on Dean’s face as he dragged himself to you.  
A small smile had appeared on Dean’s face when he saw your smirk but it disappeared as quickly as it came when he noticed the pale skin around it. He scurried his body to yours, instantly lifting your left hand in his lap. He glimpsed at the sigil on the wall, painted in fresh blood, and then the copper bowl lying upside down next to Sam, all the blood in it long soaked into the carpet.  
The breaths he took were short and trembling as tears starting falling from his eyes, his hands desperately trying to stop your blood from leaving your body through the deep cut on your wrist. “Sam! Sammy!”  
Opening his eyes, Sam’s mind started making sense of his surroundings just before he heard his brother screaming his name. Hurrying himself off the floor, he got up to see his brother sitting in a pool of blood and cradling your head.  
“Hey. Hey! Come on, dammit!” Dean fretted as he tried waking you up, keeping you up till his brother called for help.  
Your breathing was getting shallower by the second and your eyes felt heavier than ever but listening to Dean’s voice, you forced them open. “Hey.” You whispered to him, your throat feeling like sandpaper. A tear rolled down your cheek from the pain you were feeling all over your body but the smile on your face never faltered.  
“Come on. Stay with me, (y/n), please!” he cried.  
“Dean...” You breathed out before you tried to bring your other hand to his face.  
He took her hands in his, clutching to them desperately, “No, don’t do this. You’re saying goodbye.”  
You tried taking a deep breath, only for it to end up making your lungs burn. “ **Be a hero, Dean.** ” Just one more minute, “ **And when it’s time... you come back to me... like you promised. I’ll wait.** "  
_“Because people like that, they stay with you. Even after they’re long gone, they stay in your heart and the feeling of that love never really goes away. That feeling reminds you of the good things, keeps you good... Keeps you fighting; In hopes that one day, when it’s your time, you’ll get to go back to them.”_  
 _Jack didn’t miss the way Dean’s hand had found its way to the ring that hung around his neck. He’d seen it before, always hanging around his neck and he couldn’t remember the time he’d seen him without it. He desperately wanted to ask him about it; and about the person behind the ring. Maybe it was the same person who’s initials Dean had carved on the table in library, right next to his and Sam’s._  
 _But he just smiled with Dean, realizing that it was it was his story of love and that if he’s patient enough, he’ll get to hear it someday._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this, the lot of you who did! I had a lot of fun writing this.  
> If you could take a moment and leave a feedback, that would be so awesome of you! Thanks for reading!  
> And I do take requests so send them my way if you have any, I'd love to write them.


End file.
